Love and Legacy
by RollinsInTheDeep
Summary: Lacey Nash left Cody after his Legacy character went to his head, and started her own Legacy with her best friend Reid Flair. Find out what happens to Legacy when she gets back with Cody and deals with obstacles in her personal life and a ruthless viper.
1. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

I do not own the WWE or its superstars, I only own Lacey. Ric Flair owns Reid Flair. I hope you all enjoy this, please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 1-Breaking Up is Hard to Do**

The hardest thing that a person will ever do is break up with someone that has been there rock for so long, someone that has been there with them through thick and thin, someone who loves them more than anything in the world, but that someone was the person that I thought I knew, but in the end, I didn't know who he was anymore.

In case you're wondering who I am, well, I'm Lacey Marie Nash, the daughter of Big Sexy Kevin Nash. I have been a part of the wrestling business since I was born. My dad left the WWE a few years back and is part of TNA, but I am a WWE Diva. I debuted as a Diva back in 2007, when my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, Cody Rhodes, signed with the WWE.

Cody and I were the best of friends when our dads were in WCW, then when WCW merged with WWE, him and I drifted apart because his dad wasn't around, and I never got to see him. He went back to high school, and I went on the road with my dad.

I signed a development deal with the WWE in 2005, and unbeknownst to my knowledge, Cody was there also. Him and I picked up where we left off, two young people following their dreams, and were the best of friends.

Shortly before Cody and I debuted with the WWE, he told me that he was in love with me. I also told him that I was in love with him, and that I have been since I was old enough to know what love was.

He and I have been dating since December of 2006, and our dads joke with us that they called it in the air since Cody and I were born.

Cody and I's gimmick with Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase Jr. is the driving force to why I am breaking up with him. I don't like the person he has become, and I don't like the person that the WWE is trying to turn me into. Surely, Teddy doesn't bother me, but Randy is a psychotic bastard who gets the storyline confused with real life.

I've also known Ted since I was a kid, but him and I were never really friends, he did his thing, and I did mine. Cody going heel with him didn't bother me, because I knew it was just a storyline, and that Cody would be the sweet guy that I fell in love with so many years ago. That was true, until him and I were approached with the whole Legacy thing.

I started to notice a change with Cody right around when Randy, "took Ted out of action." Randy taking Ted out was a whole storyline so that Ted could go film his movie, The Marine 2. So, Vince brought in Eddie Fatu aka Manu, and Deuce aka Sim Snuka to fill in for Ted while he was out of action.

I think that you know enough about the Legacy to know that we take out anyone who stands in our way because we are the children of WWE Hall of Famers.

I like the idea of being a heel, because I never imagined that I could turn into a complete bitch, but that is what I have been doing. I haven't changed as a person, but Cody has.

Ever since we have become a part of the Legacy, he has become a self-centered, arrogant, and cocky jerk just like Randy, and I don't approve of it one bit. Yeah sure, the Legacy is just a storyline that the WWE is doing at the current time, but as I said before, Randy gets real and kayfabe life confused.

Cody and I haven't gotten one moment to ourselves since I don't know when, and he never tells me he loves me anymore, and he doesn't even care about me. Last week I took a chair shot to the head because he had a meeting about Randy's current storyline with HHH.

Instead of accompanying me to the ring for my match against Melina like he was scripted to, he went to a Legacy team meeting instead, causing me to get a concussion from a chair shot to the head by Santino.

Not once did he apologize to me for not being there and not once did he ask me if I was okay, so I made up my mind today, and I am doing what my mind is telling me to do, even if my heart is still hanging on to him, I am breaking up with him.

I called my dad today and told him what I was doing, and he was shocked at the person that I told him that Cody has become. My dad remembers a sweet little innocent blue eyed boy running around with me backstage protecting me from everyone and everything.

I long for the days that the sweet little innocent blue eyed boy will return, and become the man that I fell in love with, but that doesn't seem to be happening, so I decided to start my own Legacy with my good friend Reid Flair, the son of the Nature Boy Ric Flair.

Reid and I have been friends since WCW also, I was never close to him like I am close to Cody, but we were good friends. I was there the night Reid was arrested for assault and battery, and hell, I was in the car with him when he was arrested for DUI. I was supposed to be the designated driver, but I didn't even realize he was drunk until we were pulled over.

That's another thing that Cody didn't care about, he shrugged it off like it was no big deal for him. I don't even sleep in the same bed as Cody anymore, because he rooms with Randy, and I room with Katie Lea.

Reid signed a developmental contract with the WWE right after I debuted, and he couldn't have been happier. He longed for the day that he would follow in his father's legendary footsteps.

I was happy for him because I knew how much it meant to him. I am going to creative tonight and asking for a new storyline, one that writes me out the Legacy, and who better than the son of the legendary Nature Boy to be my partner in crime.

I enter the office of Vince McMahon and he tells me to take a seat.

"Lacey Nash, what brings you to my office this evening," Vince asked.

"Well Mr. McMahon, I was hoping you could change my storyline since as of tonight, Cody and I will no longer be together," I say as Vince looks at me with a strange face.

"Why have you two decided to call it quits," Vince asks me as I hold back tears.

"He's changed into someone that he is not, and he doesn't tell me he loves me anymore, and he's arrogant and self-centered," I say as my voice cracks.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you two weren't together, you two would go your separate ways," Vince said, "But…I guess it's for the best. Do you have any ideas on what you would like to do with your new storyline?"

"Actually, yes I do," I stated proudly, "I would like to start my own Legacy if you don't mind."

"We currently have no other children of Hall of Famers available at the present time," Vince said looking down at the papers on his desk.

"Yes you do," I stated causing him to look up, "What about Reid Flair? I know that he has been working really hard, and sure he has had a rough road leading him up to where he is now, but he is longing for the day that he follows in Ric's footsteps. Please Vince, do this for me. You're still close to my dad even though he's with TNA."

"Do you think Reid is ready to be in the WWE," Vince asked me curiously.

"Yes sir, I do," I said proudly, "I talk to him everyday, and I visit him on my days off. I know that he is ready to be here."

"Alright, that's all I needed to hear. I will have creative start on your new storyline ASAP, and I will talk to Linda, Shane, and Stephanie about a reasonable contract for Reid tonight, and I will have you both in my office tomorrow morning," Vince said as he picked up his Blackberry, "Not one word to anyone around here, and not one word to Reid. Ric is here tonight, and I will tell him to call Reid."

"Yes sir, I promise I won't say a word," I said standing up and shaking his hand, "I still have some unfinished business that I need to take care of tonight."

"Lacey, good luck," Vince said knowing exactly where I was going next, I was going to break up with Cody, "Lacey you can have tonight off by the way, I know you'll need it.

"Thanks," I said shutting the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway of the Sprint Center in Kansas City, MO like a zombie. My heart was racing faster and faster as I got closer to the locker room that Cody was sharing with Ted. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door when Ted answered.

"Hey Lacey," Ted said, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to head out to the ring with us? We're opening RAW tonight."

"That's actually why I am here," I said, "I have tonight off because I'm not feeling too good, is Cody here?"

"Yeah he's here," Ted said opening the door a little bit more revealing Cody sitting on the bench lacing up his boots, "Hey Cody, Lacey's here."

Cody smiled and told Ted to let me come into the room. Cody stood up as he finished lacing his boots and kissed me on the lips. I immediately felt my heart break because deep down I knew that he was the same person that I knew.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here," Cody said, "Why aren't you dressed in your gear? You're supposed to come down to the ring with us tonight, and we're up first."

"I know," I said, "Vince gave me the night off tonight because I'm not feeling too good. I actually need to talk to you in private. So, Ted, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure," Ted responded, "I'll be down in Randy's locker room. See you two later."

"What's up," Cody asked me as Ted walked out the door.

"There is something that I need to tell you," I said, "It's something that I have thought long and hard about."

"What is it," Cody asked taking my hand into his.

"Cody, you know I love you more than anything in the world, right?"

"Lacey, why are you talking like this? Of course, I do," Cody said.

"Cody, over the last few months, I don't like who you have become. You have turned into someone that isn't the Cody that I fell in love with. Cody, I don't know how to say this, but we need to go our separate ways for a while."

"Lacey, please don't do this," Cody said, "I love you more than anything."

"You haven't told me you loved me in almost four months. You haven't took me out on one date in four months either, we never see each other anymore, and when we are together, it's on camera. Cody, I can't be in a relationship like that. I am going to be completely honest, my heart is breaking right now saying this to you, but I need to go my own way for a while, and be my own person. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway, but we need to be separated for a while."

"Lacey," Cody pleaded with tears in his eyes, "Please don't do this. I'll change, I promise. I love you."

"I have to do this Cody," I said as I started to cry, "If you love me like you say you do, you'll let me go my own way. One day we'll be together again, we love each other too much, but right now I have to do my own thing. Goodbye Cody."

I wiped the tears off of his face with my thumbs and cupped his face in my hands kissing his lips, "Just know that I love you. Be strong for me Cody, I know you can do that," I said as I placed one last kiss on his lips before walking out of the locker room.

"Lacey," Cody called out as I shut the door but it was too late I was already en route to the Divas locker room to gather my things. I was out of this place, and to San Antonio that night for my meeting with Vince in the morning.

As I walked down the hall my phone vibrated signaling that I had a new text message.

_New Message 1  
__Fr: Reid Cell  
__Hey, I have a meeting with  
__Vince tomorrow. I hope this  
__means that my dream is coming  
t__rue. I'll see you in San Antonio  
__tomorrow. Wish me luck._

I smiled knowing that his dream was coming true, and I was the cause of that, I just hope that this didn't mean war between Cody, Ted, Randy, and I. Knowing how Randy's mind worked, he would try his hardest to take both Reid and myself out, because no one, and I mean no one took his spotlight.


	2. All is Fair in Love and Legacy

Thanks to CenaCandiceFan4Life and hardyrhodescenafan1 for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 2-All is Fair is Love and Legacy**

I received a phone call early this morning from an infuriated Randy telling me that I was a dumb bitch and that I was nothing without the Legacy. He also told me that he would make me pay for hurting Cody, and that Cody didn't change because of the Legacy, the Legacy changed because of Cody.

I cussed him out and told him to mind his own damn business, and that if I ever got another call like this, I would call Sam, and she would have his head on a platter since I was Alanna's Godmother, and one of Sam's close friends. Randy immediately mumbled a bitch and hung up the phone.

I sighed slamming my phone down on the nightstand when it vibrated falling off of the table.

"SHIT," I screamed as I picked it up and read the text.

_New Message 1  
__Fr: Reid Cell  
__Hey, what hotel are you  
__at? I am at the Westin  
__Riverwalk hotel in room  
__517. Text me back when  
__you get this._

Wow, Reid and I are at the same hotel, except I am on the fourth floor and in room 417. I hit reply on my Iphone and quickly typed my reply.

_New Message  
__To: Reid Cell  
__Hey, no way, I am  
__at the same hotel.  
__Meet me at the restaurant  
__in fifteen minutes._

I gently placed my phone on the table and grabbed some things from my suitcase and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I took a fast shower since I was starving, and I knew breakfast was waiting downstairs.

I brushed my long auburn hair back into a ponytail, and threw on a pair of Hollister sweatpants that I rolled down so that my hip tattoo would show, and a tank top that wasn't revealing at all. I slipped on my white Nike tennis shoes. I decided not to over do it with the make-up which left me with eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip gloss.

I smiled as I grabbed my purse and headed down to the elevators. I saw Cody waiting to go down, and I immediately turned my back and took the stairwell. I needed to work out this morning anyways, so I might as well run down four flights of steps.

When I got to the restaurant, I saw Reid sitting there with his back turned to me. I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for one of those, 'guess who' moments. I smiled as I walked over to him and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," I said as he smiled and stood up from the table giving me a hug.

"I missed you," he said as I hugged him back, "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks…I missed you too, I haven't seen you in a month," I said, "I haven't gotten any days off around here."

"I know, that's what my dad was telling me," he said as we both sat down, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving," I said as he smiled, "I rushed down here after you called because I was starving, hence my outfit."

"You look fine," Reid said, "I mean that, then again you have always been gorgeous."

"Are you hitting on me," I asked.

"Maybe," he said laughing, "Cody isn't going to beat me up, is he."

"PUHLEASE," I said causing Reid to get a puzzled look on his face.

"What," he asked.

"I broke up with him last night; this whole Legacy thing has turned him into someone that I don't even know anymore. He isn't the same person that he was; he told me he loved me yesterday for the first time in four months."

"Wow," Reid said, "I'm sorry about that; I'm always here for you."

"I know," I said as Reid reached across the table and took my hand.

"What's Vince going to do about you in the Legacy? It's going to be kind of weird with you in there with Cody since you two are broken up," Reid asked.

"He is writing me out and giving me my own storyline," I stated being careful not to slip and tell him that he was going to be in it with me, "He wants me to feud with them."

"Will you be able to handle it," he asked, "Working with Cody on screen, every night making it believable for the crowd."

"I'll be able to handle it," I said, "It would be nice having you there with me."

"I wish I could be there," Reid said as I smiled knowing that he would be.

"Speaking of Hell's Angels," I said as Ted, Randy, and Cody walked into the restaurant, "Here they are now."

Reid turned around in his chair, then quickly turned back around seeing the glares that he was getting from the three members of the Legacy.

"They look pretty pissed off that you're here with me," Reid said as I laughed and shook my head.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"They're like the three stooges," I said, "They are afraid of their own shadows off camera, except Cody, he has always been the strong one. Randy and Ted may look intimidating, but they are pansy asses."

Reid laughed as the three of them walked passed us and sat down towards the back of the restaurant where they would be able to see us, but not hear what we were talking about.

"I'm surprised they didn't get a table next to us so they could eavesdrop on our conversation," Reid said as I laughed.

"You didn't even get to the WWE yet, and you already know what the three of them are like," I said as the waitress brought our food.

"I ordered you two scrambled egg whites and a yogurt," Reid said, "I know that is what you normally order."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"You're welcome," Reid said smiling back, "So, what do you think Vince wants to meet with me about?"

"Who knows with him nowadays," I said as I took the first bite of my eggs, "It could be anything."

"I am praying that he offers me a contract," Reid said, "I want to follow in my father's footsteps more than anything."

"I know you do," I said, "That's all you've been talking about since we were little."

Reid smiled and nodded in the direction of where Cody, Randy, and Ted are sitting.

"I think they suspect something of us," Reid said, "Cody looks infuriated."

"Who gives a rat's ass," I said as I finished my eggs and moved onto my yogurt, "I still love him, I really do, but he needs to build a bridge and get over it."

"Would you ever take him back if he changed back into who he was," Reid asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Yes," I said without even hesitating, "I know that who he was is still deep down inside of him."

I finished my yogurt, and Reid finished his breakfast, "Are you ready to go," he asked, "My meeting is at eleven, and it's 10:45. What time is your meeting?"

"Eleven, actually," I said, "Want me to drive you over there?"

"I'd be so grateful for that," Reid said, "After all my license is suspended, you already know why."

"Oh yeah, I do," I said as we both laughed. Reid laid a few bills down on the table and we walked out of the restaurant. I turned around to catch a glance at Cody who looked like someone just ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it.

Reid and I walked to my rented black Range Rover and headed over to the arena. We arrived at five minutes to eleven, and headed down the hall to Vince's office.

I knocked on the door and stepped in when I heard Vince say come in.

"Hey Lacey," Vince said, "Take a seat, Reid should be here shortly."

"He's actually here right now, he rode here with me since we had breakfast together this morning," I said.

"Tell him to come in too," Vince said as I waved Reid over from where he was standing.

"Me," he asked as I waved him over.

"Yeah you, who else is here?"

Reid smiled as he held the door for me as I walked into Vince's office, yet again.

"Hello Reid," Vince said, "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing fine, how about yourself," Reid asked as we both sat down in the chairs across from Vince.

"Just fine, thank you," Vince said, "Did Lacey fill you in on her situation with the Legacy?"

"Yes she did," Reid said, "She also said that you are planning for her to feud with the Legacy. I just wish I was there to help her fight them off. Why am I here anyways?"

"Lacey came to me last night and told me that she was breaking up with Cody, and didn't want to be in the Legacy anymore, and that you would love the chance at entering the WWE to follow in your father's footsteps," Vince said, "I have great faith in you, and I know you are good friends with Lacey, so I am offering you a contract to help her."

"So, you're telling me that I am being offered a contract," Reid said looking at me as I smiled, "Lacey, did you know about this?"

"Yes," I said, "Do you know how hard it was at breakfast this morning for me not to blurt it out?"

Both Reid and Vince smiled at me as Vince pulled Reid's contract out of the drawer.

"Now Reid, both your dad and lawyers have looked over this contract, as well as our agents," Vince said, "I am offering you three years at 9 million with an additional 3 million up front when you are done signing this," Vince said as he handed Reid the contract.

Reid looked it over and signed his name on the line, "Well, Mr. Flair, welcome to the WWE."

Reid stood up and shook Vince's hand, "Thank you so much for the opportunity, I won't let you down sir," Reid said as Vince looked at me.

"Don't thank me, thank her for talking me into this," Vince said as Reid looked at me and I stood up hugging him.

"Thanks so much, Lacey," Reid said.

"No problem," I said, "So, Vince…when do we get our scripts?"

"Here they are," Vince said handing me and Reid the report covers with the script in it, "Reid, you debut the day after Wrestlemania. Lacey you are going to be written out after you cost Randy the WWE Championship, and Reid comes out to your rescue before Randy can RKO you."

"Sounds great," I said, "Come on Reid, let's go before Hell's Angels find us."

Vince laughed, "Take good care of him Lacey, and stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry," I said, "He's in good hands."

Reid and I both walked out of the office and he threw his arms around me picking me up off of the floor hugging me.

"I told you that'd you make it here," I said as we heard three people clear their throats behind us.

"Well, well, well," Randy said, "Looks like little sexy got herself a new boy toy, Cody."

"He's her friend, Randy," Cody said sticking up for me, "Just drop it."

"What are you doing here," Ted asked.

"Reid just got offered a contract," I stated, "He debuts the day after Wrestlemania."

"Congratulations, man, you deserve it," Cody said shaking his hand.

"Did the two of you take your bipolar disorder medication this morning," I asked as Reid chuckled causing Randy to clench his teeth.

"Real funny, Laceface," Ted said using the nickname he gave me when we were fifteen.

"Reid, let's go we gotta memorize our lines," I said, "Randy, you might want to try some classes for that anger problem of yours. It's not healthy for you, Sam, or Alanna."

"It's not healthy for you, Sam, or Alanna," Randy said mocking me as I slapped him across the face.

"All is fair in love and legacy," I said looking at Cody then at Randy, "You might want to go see Vince because our feud starts Monday, assholes."

With that being said I walked off Reid following behind me, "You're going to regret this Lacey," Ted said as I kept walking.

I stopped and turned on my heel, "You are going to get knocked off of your high horses, junior. Cody, you know that the person you were is inside of you, if you find him, let him know that I still love him, and I'll be here when he decides to return."

I smiled lightly at Cody when I saw his scowl turn into a slight smile, "I'll do that, but you really shouldn't have gotten yourself into this."

"She has me by her side," Reid said, "I won't let anything happen to her."

"If you do," Cody said, "I'll kill you."

I grabbed Reid's arm and led him out of the arena. Sure, I may have broken up with Cody because he changed, but why did I get the feeling that their was going to be a battle between him and Reid for my emotions.

Oh well, like I said, "All is fair in love and legacy."


	3. Newfound Legacy

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I am glad you all enjoy this story so far.

* * *

**Chapter 3-Newfound Legacy**

Well as you all know, Randy lost last night. You can thank me for that, I was supposed to run out and distract the ref while Randy did his dirty work, but all Legacy members were banned from ringside, much to Randy's dismay. I can't help but sit in my locker room with a smile on my face. Karma came around and bit Randy in his ass and I am so glad it did.

I'll admit seeing Cody get his head bashed in with a sledgehammer last week was difficult to see, but it was all part of the storyline, but what do I care, I'm not with him anymore. Tonight is Reid's debut with me as we start what Vince is calling, "The Clash of the Generations.

Creative hasn't came up with an idea for what mine and Reid's little Legacy take-off is going to be called, so we just have to wait and see what they decide to pick. I am sharing the locker room with Reid since I don't want to send him off by himself, I know how they can be towards the rookies.

Reid is pacing around the locker room making me nervous. He keeps shaking his hands and cracking his neck.

"You are going to walk a hole right into that carpet," I say smiling as he stops and laughs.

"Lace, I am so nervous," he says as he finally comes over to sit down on the couch, "I have been waiting for this moment since I was a kid."

"I know, you have Reid. We grew up together hoping we'd get here, and here we are," I say as he smiles.

"Who would have thought that back then," Reid said, "Were you and Cody this nervous when you debuted."

"Well, he debuted before me so I was at ease when I got here because I knew he'd be there to guide me through everything. Who would have thought two years later we'd be broken up because he turned into a selfish human being."

"Lacey, he's not selfish, he's just confused as to who he really is. He still loves you, he wouldn't have stuck up for you as fast as he did if he didn't," Reid said looking me in the eyes, "I know it was hard for you to break up with him, but you had to go with your heart in your decision."

"To be honest," I said as I started thinking back to the tears in Cody's eyes, "My heart told me to hang on, and my mind told me to let him go. I listened to my mind and not my heart."

"Would you take him back," Reid asked, "Be honest."

"You already asked me this and I said yes," I said as he smiled when the stagehand came into the room and told us that we were up in ten minutes.

"You ready to do this," Reid asked as we both walked to gorilla.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, so just remember…Randy is going to attempt to RKO me after I explain to him why I wasn't out there last night. Ted is going to slap me and hold me back while Cody screams for them to let me go. Randy is going to yell at Cody to hit me, Cody is going to refuse so when Randy goes to RKO me again, you come out to your dad's theme," I said as I suddenly got nervous and sat down on a crate before I would pass out.

"Lacey, are you okay," Reid asks as he sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just got nervous all of the sudden," I said as he brushed the hair out of my face, "I'll be okay."

"You'll be fine," Reid said, "I am the only one allowed to be nervous around here, it's my debut."

I smiled and punched him in the arm lightly as Ted, Randy, and Cody walked over to us.

"Well, well, well," Randy said, "Little Flair and Little Sexy. How cute is that?"

"Randy, leave them alone," Cody said as Randy's theme hit, "They both aren't worth our time."

Cody's words cut me like a knife, what the hell has gotten into him all of the sudden.

"We'll deal with this out there," Randy said, "Ted, Cody, let's go."

"You guys are his bitches," I said as Ted turned around, "The only bitch is you," Ted said walking up the steps.

I looked at Reid and he reached his arms out wrapping me in a hug, "Don't let him make you cry, don't you dare let him make you cry."

"It's Randy, he's brainwashing them," I said as the stagehand called for me to get ready to go out, "Alright, that's my cue. I'll see you out there. Don't be nervous, you'll be fine. I believe in you."

I gave Reid a quick kiss on the cheek and walked up the steps and sat down waiting for the Randy to finish his little rant about me.

"As you all know, I have caused a lot of damage within the last couple of months around here," Randy said as the crowd booed, "I would have been WWE Champion last night if it wasn't for that piece of trash known as Lacey Nash."

The crowd booed again, "DAMN IT I WASN'T FINISHED! ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU WILL LET ME FINISH WHAT I HAVE TO SAY."

My theme hit and the crowd stayed silent as I walked down the ramp and to the ring.

"Randy, did you honestly think that I was going to sit around in the back and let you bash me all night," I said as the crowd cheered, "I am so sick of you and the two stooges behind you."

Cody grabbed the mike, "Lacey, don't talk to him that way. He made you who you are, you are nothing without the Legacy."

"Don't talk to him like that," I said, "Cody, you know damn well that I am not who I am because of him. I worked hard to be who I am, I gave you two years of my life, and what do you give me in return…nothing."

Cody looked at me with a look of shock on his face. This was written in the script, so I have no idea why he looked clueless.

"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT," Randy said slapping me across the face.

The crowd booed and I got up holding my cheek about to punch him in the face when he set me up for the RKO. He landed the first one, Ted picked me up off the mat and held my arms behind my back as Randy called for Cody to hit me.

"HIT HER CODY," Randy yelled as Cody backed away, "DAMN IT, HIT HER!"

"NO," Cody said, "STOP IT!"

Randy smirked and switched positions with Ted and he slapped me across the face. I fell to the mat and I saw Randy in his viper position I tried to get up off the mat as Randy charged to RKO me when I heard the familiar theme of Ric Flair and I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that it was Reid.

"_WHAT THE HELL COLE," King said, "REID FLAIR IS COMING TO THE AID OF LACEY NASH!"_

Reid got into the ring and started fighting the three members of the Legacy. Randy bailed while Reid did a job on Cody and Ted. He came over to me and helped me to my feet as I signaled for a microphone.

"RANDY," I yelled causing him to turn around at the top of the ramp, "MEET THE NEWFOUND LEGACY IN THE WWE. THE TEAM OF LACEY NASH AND REID FLAIR."

The crowd erupted with cheers as Reid hugged me and helped me out of the ring. Reid and I walked up the ramp high-fiving the crowd. We got to the top and I pointed to Reid one more time and he waved as the crowd and we walked behind the curtain and ran down the steps that led to the locker room.

"You did great out there," I said as I hugged Reid, "The crowd went insane."

"That was insane," Reid said hugging me, "I can't thank you enough."

"Hey, don't thank me," I said, "I did my part in helping you get here, and you did yours by wrestling your ass off to get here."

Reid smiled and hugged me again as we heard Randy repeat the words that he had the habit of repeating every time he walked up on something that involved Reid and I.

"Well, well, well," Randy said, "See Cody, I told you they were more than friends. She's all over him like a prostitute on a boner."

"Wow, Lacey…we haven't even been broken up a week and you moved on to Reid," Cody said, "I always knew you and him had a thing going behind my back. Randy here told me all about the late night romps that he heard you two having."

"Late night romps," I said laughing, "Cody, are you seriously believing every damn word that dumb ass tells you? He is lying to you, Cody. I never cheated on you, nor are me and Reid a couple. He's my friend and now my partner in crime. I can't believe that you of all people would believe something like that about me."

"You're a whore," Ted said, "You were using Cody to make a name for yourself in the WWE. I hope your happy with this nobody."

"That's enough," Reid said, "No wonder she broke up with you, Cody. She's right you turned into someone that you are not. You aren't the Cody I remember growing up because if you were then she'd be clinging to you right now for comfort instead of clinging to me. You love her Cody, and you are too afraid to admit to Randy that you are because you are afraid that loving her will ruin your reputation. You don't deserve her, what happened to the Cody that used to run around backstage with her causing trouble and protecting her from everything."

"That Cody grew up," Cody replied, "He fell out of love, it happens all the time."

I couldn't stand around and listen to him anymore, I did what my instinct told me too, and I slapped Cody across his face.

"Let's go Reid," I said as we both turned around and walked down the hall.

"WHORE," Randy called behind me.

I turned around and charged down the hall pouncing on him and slamming my fist off of every inch of his face and I could get. Ted and Cody just stood there dumbfounded at what I had did. Reid pulled me off Randy and I kicked him in the nuts and Reid carried me to the locker room.

"THAT ASSHOLE," I said as Reid put me down on the couch, "I SHOULD KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE."

"Killing him won't solve anything, Lace," Reid said, "Kicking his ass isn't going to solve anything either."

"I don't know what to do Reid," I said as I sat down on the leather couch with my head in my hands.

"He's brainwashing Cody into thinking we're dating. Cody is pretending that he doesn't care to be strong in front of Randy, but deep down it's killing him that he lost you, so of course he is going to believe Randy," Reid said as he sat down and put his arms around me as I cried into his chest.

"I need to talk to Cody," I said standing up, "I can't take this anymore."

"That's what he wants," Reid said, "He's dying for your attention, just don't give it to him. He's going to have to learn that we mean business and that we are friends and nothing else."

I sighed as I looked up into Reid's eyes, I saw something that I have never aw in them before with me. I saw love in his eyes, and quite frankly, that scared me.


	4. Less Talk, More Action

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and to added this to your story alert list. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 4-Less Talk, More Action**

I sat in my hotel room while Reid was in the shower bored out of my mind. I decided that I would go next door to the hotel for a mocha frappucino and a piece of coffee cake at Starbucks. Sure not the healthiest thing for me, but I cheat every now and again on my training diet.

I shut the TV off because I couldn't stand to hear the words, "You my baby daddy" anymore on some stupid talk show that the people seriously need a few speech classes before they go on and make idiots out of themselves, but hey that's just my opinion.

I set the remote on the bed and grabbed my purse that was sitting on the table and walked over to the bathroom door. I heard that the shower was still running and I knocked on the door before I opened it up to tell Reid where I was going.

"Hey Reid," I said opening the door, "I'm going next door to Starbucks, do you want anything?"

"Just a grande size cup of black coffee," Reid said, "You can get the money out of my wallet on the night stand."

"It's fine, I got it," I said, "You can buy next time."

"Thanks," Reid said laughing.

"I'll be right back," I said shutting the bathroom door behind me and walking out the room.

I headed to the elevator and hit the down button checking the time on my phone. The time read 12:15pm. Reid and I's flight didn't leave until 5:00 that evening, so I had plenty of time to bring back his coffee and go shopping with Katie Lea.

I started checking my emails on my Iphone when I saw that I had one from my dad asking me how everything was going, one from David Flair asking if I was taking care of Reid, and one from Ted's brother, Brett telling me to ignore the fact that his brother, Cody, and Randy are idiots.

I replied to all of them by the time the elevator was over. I stepped out when the doors opened and walked into the main lobby of the hotel. I saw that there was a door to go into the Starbucks.

I sighed as I opened the door to the coffee shop and saw Cody in line. He must be ordering his usual, the white chocolate frappucino. I quietly stood in line a few people behind him. I left my sunglasses on my eyes and my hair up in the messy bun that it was in.

I had thrown on a pair of huge sweatpants and one of Reid's FCW hoodies so I wasn't noticed by any fans. I love my fans but I wasn't in the mood to get noticed today.

Cody walked past me not even noticing who I was.

"Thank God," I said to myself as I was next at the register. I thought Cody was clear out the door when I placed the order.

"What can I get for you today," the person behind the counter asked.

"I need a regular sized mocha frap, a grande size coffee, and a piece of coffee cake," I said not realizing that Cody was standing next to me.

"$15.50," the person behind the counter said as I handed her a twenty dollar bill and as she handed me my change, I tossed it in my purse not caring to put it back in my wallet.

"Hi," Cody said clearing his throat, "You always did love mocha fraps and the coffee cake when you're bored."

I immediately felt a huge lump form in my throat when I asked, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi," Cody said, "How have you been?"

"Just dandy," I said sarcastically as Cody slightly smiled.

"Lacey, I'm sorry," Cody spit out so fast I had to ask him to repeat himself so I was sure that I heard him right.

"Come again because I could have sworn you just said that you were sorry," I said as he looked at me.

"Do you have a minute," Cody asked, "By the way I said that I am sorry."

"Cody, please don't do this," I asked as calmly as I could without getting loud, "This is not the time or place."

"I haven't been able to eat or sleep in days," Cody said, "Lacey, I miss you."

"You should have thought about saying that before you turned into a douche bag," I said as my order was ready.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were not happy with me," Cody said, "You should have at least told me what was bothering you before you broke up with me."

"Cody, my reason for breaking up with you was obvious," I said as I went to walk out the door as he grabbed my wrist gently.

"Please talk to me, you owe me that much," Cody said as I sighed.

"If anybody owes me anything, it's you owing me something, and not me owing you," I said, "You being written into the Legacy started it all, Cody. I was in it with you but when you became one of Randy's bitches and changed, that was the last straw for me. Do you realize that the night I broke up with you, was the first time that you said you loved me in four months? Cody, you used to be so sweet, but you let yourself turn into the character that you play on TV."

"Does he make you happy," Cody asked me looking into my eyes as I leaned against the wall by the doors.

"I AM NOT DATING REID," I said loudly, "I AM STILL NOT OVER YOU! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID LAST WEEK?"

"Randy said he saw you kissing Reid in the hallway."

"Yeah, well if Randy told you that the sky was turning purple and was falling, would you believe him," I said sarcastically as Cody looked at his shoes, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Did you really mean what you said about me finding the man that you fell in love with," Cody asked.

"Yes, I did," I said, "If you figure out who you really are then I am going to be here when you return to the person you were. Cody, I still love you and I know you love me. I am not going to stand here and deny my feelings for you. I know you better than you know yourself right now. Cody, I have to go. You need to start doing less talking and start doing more action to prove yourself to me. As for Randy and Ted, they're dead to me. I have to go, I can't be around this anymore."

"Lacey, don't go," Cody said, "I need to be with you right now. Seeing you like this makes me realize that I messed up more than I have ever messed up anything in my life. All I want to do is hold you in my arms, never let you go, and prove to you that I still love you. Lacey, you are the only person who has been there for me throughout everything, why can't you stick with me now?"

I didn't respond because I just sighed as I walked past him and out the door back into the hotel lobby. As soon as I got into the elevator, the waterworks started to flow from my eyes. I felt bad leaving him there after what he said. I really was there through everything and we always overcame the things that tore us apart and they made us stronger. Why was I turning my back on him?

"No, you're doing the right thing," I told myself as I wiped my eyes and stepped out of the elevator and walked down to my room.

I put the keycard in the door and walked in on Reid sitting at the table with his face buried in a magazine.

"I'm back," I said as I sat my purse and keycard on the dresser, "You might want to nuke the coffee in the microwave, it may have gotten cold."

"I was starting to worry that you got lost," Reid said smiling as I sat the cup down in front of him on the table, "What took you so long?"

I didn't say anything as I sat down in the chair that was across from him, "I saw Mickie, and we started talking. We got so caught up in our conversation, I didn't realize the time," I felt so bad for lying to him.

"You're lying," Reid said smiling, "Just tell me the truth."

I let out another sigh, "I uh…ran into Cody."

"Uh oh," Reid said, "What happened?"

"I saw him when I first walked in, he didn't notice me until I ordered. He asked if he could talk to me, and I unwillingly agreed so he started explaining things. I told him it wasn't the time or place but he kept rambling.

"He made you cry, didn't he," Reid asked as I took a sip of my drink and nodded my head.

"He didn't say anything to hurt me, but he said something that made me want to just tell him that everything was okay between us," I said still looking at the table.

I heard Reid sigh as he stood up from the table and came over to me wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my temple.

"Everything's going to work out, I promise," Reid said as I turned around and kissed him on his cheek.

"I hope you're right," I stated as he smiled and released me to go sit back down, "Want to come shopping with Katie and me today?"

"Our plane leaves at five," Reid stated, "Do we have time?"

"Yeah, everything is packed," I said, "All we have to do is put the luggage in my car."

"Alright, I'll go," Reid said smiling, "Please no lingerie stores this time, I can't take them."

"Are you gay," I asked as his eyes grew wide and he almost spit his coffee everywhere.

"WHAT? NO," he said as I laughed.

"It's okay if you are, I won't love you any less," I said as he smiled, "Ha ha real funny," he said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Thank you," I said catching Reid off guard.

"For what," he asked.

"Being here for me and listening to me bitch and moan," I said as he smiled, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been sane these past two weeks."

"It's no problem," he said, "I'm here for you, you were always there for me."

I just smiled as my phone vibrated off the table, before it could fall Reid grabbed it and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I clicked the text to open it.

_New Message 1  
__Fr:Sam  
__Hey, I heard what happened.  
__I am here for you, but I need  
__to have a serious talk with  
__Randy. Cody explained everything  
__to me. I hope to see you soon.  
__I'll give Alanna a kiss from you, take  
__care of yourself. PS. Don't let my husband  
__get to you, he's an idiot sometimes. Love ya girl.  
__Don't be a stranger, come visit soon._

I typed back a text telling her that I missed her and that I gave her husband a black eye. She typed back a quick, 'lol' and that was the end of our conversation.

"Who was that," Reid asked.

"Randy's wife, Sam," I responded setting my phone back down on the table.

"Oh," Reid said standing up to go throw his cup away, "Are you finished with that," he asked as I said yes and he took my trash too.

Katie texted me telling me to meet her in the lobby for our shopping trip, I texted her back letting her know that Reid was going with us, and she said it was fine.

"Hey, let's pack the car," I said, "That was Katie, she's meeting us in five minutes."

Reid grabbed both of our bags as we walked out of the room and down to the elevator. I checked us out and walked to the parking lot where Reid was waiting by the car. I unlocked the trunk and Reid set our bags in.

Katie was now coming out of the hotel and she walked in our direction. As we were about to get in the car, I noticed a dozen of roses on my driver's seat.

"Reid, I am going to kill you for getting me flowers," I said smiling.

"Those aren't from me," Reid said as Katie grabbed the note that was left under them.

"_I still have your spare key, don't worry I won't steal your car. These are to show you that I am really trying to win you back. I know that I didn't tell you this enough in the last four months, in fact I didn't tell you at all, but I love you. Open your glove compartment, and you'll see what I was planning to do the night before Wrestlemania. I hope it can happen one day for us, you're my life, and without you I'm nothing. _

_Love always,_

_Cody."_

Reid read the note and got in the passenger side opening up the glove compartment, "Oh my God, Lacey," was all he could say as he held the velvet box in his hand.

I immediately knew what it was and I immediately began to cry again. Why did I get the feeling that the tension between Cody and I was only going to get worse?


	5. I was a dreamer before you

Once again thank you to those of you who reviewed and added this to your story alert list.

* * *

**Chapter 5-I was a Dreamer before You and you let me down**

Today is my twenty-fourth birthday and Reid was making a big deal about it. He wanted everything to be perfect for me today.

"Reid, seriously, it's just another day on my calendar," I said, "My birthday isn't a big deal to me anymore. It hasn't been since I debuted."

"Why," he asked, "Everyone usually looks forward to their birthday."

"Yeah, well those people aren't professional wrestlers who are on the road almost 365 days a year," I said as he laughed.

"Cody had to make a big deal out of your birthday, right," Reid asked, "I mean come on you two have been with each other on every birthday since you were kids."

"He always did make a big deal out of it," I said, "I thought he was going to propose to me last year because I found a ring, but he never did."

"Could the ring you found be the same one that he left in your car," Reid asked standing against the counter in our suite.

"Yeah," I said as I looked down at the floor, "Reid, I am going to be honest, I miss him like crazy."

"Lacey, if you miss him, why don't you forgive him?"

"It's not that easy," I spoke up and stated, "He put me through a lot and not telling me he loved me for four months and not being there when I had a concussion didn't help either. He acted as if he didn't care, and his dreams were more important than mine. I did what I had to do, I let him go for some other fool."

"Lacey, would you listen to yourself for one second? Did you or did you not say the other day that your heart told you to hang on but you went with what your mind told you do?"

"Reid, come on now," I asked, "Cut me a freaking break already? Whose side are you really on?"

"I am always on your side, but Lacey everyone can clearly see that you two are crazy about each other. Didn't you feel anything when he talked to you last week?"

"Are you sure you're not gay," I asked laughing as Reid scowled, "I mean you sound like a bitch right now."

"I AM NOT GAY," Reid yelled as I laughed, "I'm just trying to knock some sense into you."

"I don't need any sense knocked into me," I said, "I'll move on from Cody soon."

"No you won't," Reid said, "You don't give someone two years of your life and then get over them at the drop of a hat when you break up."

"Just drop it," I said as I walked out of the kitchen of the suite and into my room.

"Lacey," Reid said following me into my room, "When was the last time you went out and had some fun on your birthday?"

"Not since I was twenty-one," I responded.

"Well, that's going to change tonight," Reid said, "I am going to call up the girls and a few of the guys, and we are going out tonight for your birthday."

"I'm not going out," I said, "I don't care that it's my birthday."

"Yes you do, now shut up and hand me your cell phone."

"No."

"Lacey, don't make me go looking for it."

"You are not getting my phone, Reid. I am not going out for my birthday, now I am going to take a shower. I know where my phone is and what position it is in, if I come out of the bathroom, and my phone is moved, then I am going to bitch slap the hell out of you."

"Suit yourself."

"I mean it, Reid. Just drop the fact that today is my birthday from your mind."

"You know you have been a bitch since your dad called this morning."

"He wants me to leave WWE and go over to TNA to join the Main Event Mafia. I am not leaving you."

"I'd be lost without you," Reid said smiling, "You keep me out of trouble."

"Yet I was with you both times you were arrested," I said as he laughed.

"Real funny, but that was my fault, not yours. Lacey, please go out tonight. It'd mean a lot to me and the other girls."

"FINE," I said because this was a losing battle with Reid, "Get my phone out of my bag, everyone's number is in there. Don't call Cody, I don't want him there."

"Alright," Reid said, "Go get dressed, I'll take you out to dinner for your birthday before we go out. I'll buy everything tonight, it'll be my gift to you."

"Thanks," I said hugging him as I grabbed my clothes off of the bed.

"No problem," Reid said, "Now go make yourself presentable."

I smiled and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Deep down I knew Reid wouldn't call Cody because of what I had said earlier, but I knew one of the girls would call Cody, and he would show up at the club tonight.

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans tucked inside black leather boots that came up to my knees, my metallic shirt was swooped in the front, but not too low to show my boobs. My auburn hair was bumped in the front and curled. I had on my usual make-up that consisted of just eye liner, eye shadow, and lip gloss.

"Wow," Reid said as I came out of the bathroom, "For someone not caring to go out tonight, you look amazing."

"Thanks," I said, "I guess you're not gay after all."

"You're going to pay for that," Reid said as I grabbed my purse and keycard off of the dresser and ran down the hall.

"You'll have to catch me first," I said taking off out of the room and down the hall with Reid hot on my heels.

"You sure know how to run in high heels," Reid said as I stopped from being out of breath already.'

"I give up, you win," I said as Reid poked me in my sides causing me to shriek.

"God damn you, Flair," I said as he laughed and pressed the elevator button to go down, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said smiling as we stepped into the elevator.

"You know I am starting to not like you," I said sticking my tongue out at him, "Everything I hate you insist on doing for me."

"That hurt me right here," Reid said patting his hand to his chest.

"You'll get over it," I said as the elevator stopped and the doors open to the hotel lobby.

"Shall we," Reid said sticking out his arm.

"We shall," I said smiling as I took his arm and we walked out of the hotel.

"I guess I won't be drinking tonight," I said, "You don't have a license and I don't want to turn into you if I get drunk and start driving."

"Ha ha real funny," Reid said smiling as a black stretch Range Rover limo pulled up, "We're taking this."

"Reid, you didn't have to spend all your money on this," I said as the chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened the door for Reid and I.

"I didn't, my dad booked the limo for us."

"Remind me to kill the nature boy the next time that I see him," I said smiling as Reid helped me into the limo and the chauffeur shut the door.

"Where are we going," I asked, "You know I hate surprises."

"I'm taking you to that restaurant that you like down by the beach," Reid said, "I was talking to Melina and she said that when you guys are in Tampa you like that little restaurant that overlooks the beach."

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it," Reid said as the limo stopped and the door opened, "We're here."

Reid helped me out of the limo once again and we walked up to the main entrance of the restaurant that was ironically called, Monterey Bay.

"Ladies first," Reid said opening the doors.

"Thanks," I said smiling. I walked into the restaurant and there was no one in the place.

"Reid, there's no one here," I said as all the girls popped up from behind a wall with the guys behind them.

"SURPRISE," they all said in unison.

"Happy Birthday Lacey," Reid said as I wrapped my arms around him hugging him before I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks so much," I said as he gave me a kiss on my cheek in return, "You're the greatest friend a girl could ask for."

"I try," he said smiling as everyone came over to us wishing me a happy birthday.

"He's here," I heard Melina whisper to Reid.

"Who invited him," Reid asked, "She told me that she didn't want him here. How am I going to explain this to her?"

"Who's here," I asked as I stepped over to my two best friends.

"Uh…Lacey, someone invited Cody. We don't know who did, but he's here alone with no Randy and no Ted," Melina said to me, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said, "Reid, it's not yours either so don't apologize."

"What are you going to do if he approaches you," Reid asked me.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just have to be civil with him for one night," I stated, "It's my birthday, and I am not going to let him or anyone else ruin that."

"You just said you hated your birthday," Reid said.

"That was before my best friends threw me a birthday bash, now let's get this party started," I yelled as everyone started cheering and the DJ began playing Dirty Dancing by New Kids on the Block.

"Come on Melina," I said, "Let's show the boys how we get down. BETH, MELENA, KELLY, MICKIE, KATIE, JILLIAN, LAYLA, MARYSE, ALL OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE," I yelled to the girls as they all came running over and we did our goofy little dance routine that we made up to the song at the club the week before that.

We were all laughing, drinking, and having a good time when the DJ decided to slow things down. Reid walked over to me asking me if he could dance with me and I told him yes.

We danced to Take it on the Run by REO Speedwagon, not the best song to slow dance too, but it was fun. I looked around the room and saw Cody for the first time that night.

"Are you guys ready to sing to the birthday girl," the DJ asked as one of the restaurant's waiters came out pushing a cake with a 2 and a 4 on the top.

Everyone sang Happy Birthday to me and I smiled, "Make a wish," Reid said as I held my hair back and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and applauded as I said thank you to all of them for coming.

My wish was to dance just one dance with Cody that night and I got it when the DJ began playing White Horse by Taylor Swift.

"Wow," I said to Reid, "How ironic is it that I wished just to dance one dance with Cody tonight and that song comes on?"

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
__Comes out just when you need it to  
__As I paced back and forth all this time  
__Cause I honestly believed in you  
__Holding on the days drag on  
__Stupid girl, I should've known I should've known_

Reid smiled and wrapped his one arm around me giving my shoulder a squeeze, "Well it looks like you're getting your wish, here he comes."

Reid smiled and walked away leaving Cody standing in front of me. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before Cody gave up and spoke to me.

"Happy Birthday Lace," Cody said, "You know that tonight this was supposed to be our engagement party, but I guess fate had other plans for us."

"Cody, please don't ruin my night by talking about our relationship," I said, "Right now, just dance with me."

The chorus of the song came on as Cody grabbed my hand and I felt the sparks that I always felt when I was with him.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
__Lead her up the stairwell  
__This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
__To come around _

"I know you said that you didn't want to talk about our relationship, but did you get what I left in your car," Cody asked as the second verse of the song started.

_Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes  
__And never really had a chance  
__My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
__You had to fight to have the upper hand  
__I had so many dreams about you and me  
__Happy endings, well now I know _

"Yes," I responded as he attempted to smile, "You know I found it last year before my birthday and thought you were going to propose, and when you didn't it hurt me badly."

"I've hurt you a lot, haven't I," Cody asked.

"No not a lot," I said, "Just twice; the first time being you not proposing, and when you stopped telling me you loved me."

"I can't say that I'm sorry enough," Cody said looking me in my eyes.

"I know you are, but you have to understand my side of things," I said, "I felt like it was too late for you to say you're sorry. You let me down turning into something that I knew you weren't. Cody, I can't deal with it anymore. I keep telling you that then I go convincing myself that I need you. I do, but right now I need to be alone."

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale  
__I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
__Lead her up the stairwell  
__This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
__I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
__To come around _

"We'll be together one day again, won't we," he asked as I felt the tears about to fall from my eyes.

"Cody, I promised you yes, didn't I," I said as he nodded.

"Why can't it be now, I need you more than I ever did," Cody said as I pulled out of his arms.

"What," I said, "You need me more now than you ever did, was I nothing to you?"

"Lacey, I didn't mean it like that," Cody said as Reid came over behind me, "Maybe I should leave."

"Please do," I said as he walked out of the doors.

_And there you are on your knees  
__Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
__Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry. . . _

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
__I'm gonna find someone someday  
__Who might actually treat me well  
__This is a big world, that was a small town  
__There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
__And it's too late for you and your white horse  
__Now it's too late for you and your white horse  
__To catch me now _

_Oh try and catch me now  
__It's too late to catch me now_

"Lace, are you okay," Reid asked as he pulled me to him hugging me.

"You know what, as a matter of fact I am," I said smiling as Reid smiled and the DJ put more dance music on, "Want to dance with me?"

"Sure," Reid said as we both started dancing to Right Round by Flo Rida. Soon we were joined by all the other Divas and superstars that were there.

Cody stood on the outside of the doors staring in to the sight before him and he couldn't help but ask himself, why the hell was he so stupid? There is just one thing he had to do, that was get even with Randy.

* * *

Uh oh, Cody's plotting revenge on Randy. Now here's where all the good stuff starts. Please read and review. Thanks.


	6. Your Fault, Not Mine

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who added this to their favorite story/story alert list. I appreciate it. I hope everyone had a great Easter.

* * *

**Chapter 6-Your Fault, Not Mine**

_Cody's POV_

If I hear Randy talk about his feud with Paul one more time, I am going to smack the shit out of him. He got himself into this mess, yet he uses Ted and I as his bitches every time he needs Paul beat senseless.

I hate being a heel; I'm not the bad guy in any situation. I hate confrontations, but yet I find myself standing next to Randy every week fighting his battles. He got himself into this mess, and he can get himself out of it.

"Cody," Randy said, "I need you to come out to the ring tonight with Ted after my promo."

"Why Randy? So I can get my ass kicked again, while you and Ted run to save your own."

"Don't back talk me, Rhodes. You saw what I do to people who talk back to me. Just look at what I did to your little girlfriend."

"Lacey has nothing to do with this, Randy. She left me because of you."

"She left you because you weren't man enough to satisfy her, so she went and started doing little Nature Boy," Randy said crossing his arms and giving an arrogant smirk in my direction.

"She is not doing anyone, Randy," I stated, "She's not that kind of girl. You would have known that if you would have at least given her a chance before you started getting inside my head. The whole time I was with her you filled my head with lies. I didn't tell her that I loved her in four months, but you tell your wife and kid that you love them."

Randy laughed and leaned back on his chair, "She was a barricade to your career, she was only holding you down," Randy said, "She never cared about anyone but herself."

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE," I yelled punching the locker, "You and Ted have wives and you have a kid, but my girlfriend was a barricade to my career."

"Cody, what the hell has gotten into you," Ted asked coming through the door.

"Nothing, Ted, it doesn't concern you. Just forget about it," I said as I sat down and finished lacing my boots.

"I think it does concern Ted," Randy said standing up and walking over to me.

"What the hell happened," Ted said, "I leave for five minutes to call my wife and you guys get into a childish fight."

"Cody here thinks that I should fight my own battles," Randy said, "I guess he doesn't like the fact that you and I leave him to get his ass kicked every time Hunter decides that he wants to fight."

"I NEVER SAID THAT YOU SHOULD FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLES. THIS WHOLE SITUATION IS YOUR FAULT, NOT MINE," I yelled standing up and getting in Randy's face, "SEE HOW YOU TWIST SHIT AROUND AND MAKE EVERYONE BELIEVE EVERY GOD DAMNED WORD YOU SAY."

Ted stood up from his locker and stepped between us, "Whoa, Cody calm down and Randy back off."

"Screw this shit," I said standing up and leaving the locker room, "I'm going to Stephanie, I am tired of being in this damn Legacy storyline. I am proud to be a second generation superstar, but I do not like this one bit."

"You know Cody," Randy said as I opened the door, "Did you ever stop to think for one second that the reason why Ted and I save our asses every week and let you get yours kicked is because you are the weakling. You know what, you're not man enough to be in the Legacy. I hope you and that little slut that you love are happy together."

I shut the door and walked over to Randy landing a right hand on his jaw, "That's for calling her a slut. Just wait until I get my revenge on you," I said as I walked over to the door slamming it shut as I walked out.

_Normal POV_

"Who are we tagging against tonight," I asked Reid as he came in with our schedule for the night.

"Santino and Beth," Reid said handing me my schedule, "You have a promo with Santina before the match."

"Don't you mean Santino in drag," I said as Reid laughed, "It's so obvious that it's him."

"The whole gimmick is pretty funny," Reid said as there was a knock at the door, "WHO IS IT," Reid yelled.

"It's Cody," his voice said from the other end of the door.

"What the hell do you want," I asked as Reid opened the door to where Cody was standing in his trunks and Legacy shirt.

"I need to talk to you for a second," Cody said looking at Reid, "In private."

"Lacey," Reid said looking at me.

"It's okay, Reid," I said, "Give us a second and I'll be out in five minutes so we can meet up with Santino and Beth to plan the match."

"Alright, I'm going to catering to get something to drink," Reid said, "Don't kick his ass too bad, Lace."

I smiled as Reid laughed and walked out of the locker room shutting the door behind him.

"Well, you said you wanted to talk, so talk," I said still sitting on the couch.

"Can I sit," Cody asked pointing to the chair that I had my legs on.

"Yeah," I said as he pulled it out and sat down in front of me.

"You still haven't told me what you're doing here. I know you came to talk, but you haven't spoken a word except for when you asked if you could sit down," I said as he put his head down.

"I got into an argument with Randy today," Cody said looking up.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd see the day," I said sarcastically, "What, he said that he had a wife and that he couldn't continue the little love affair with you and Ted anymore?"

"Lacey, I'm trying to be serious here," Cody said, "Could you stop being a bitch for five minutes?"

"Oh, so now I'm a bitch," I said, "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Would you please shut up and let me talk," Cody asked, "You know I hate being an asshole towards you. So, anyways I told Randy that I will not continue to be his bitch and get my ass kicked every week while he and Ted run to save their own asses. He told me that you were a barricade to my career and that the only reason why you left me, was because I didn't satisfy you, so you went and started doing 'The Little Nature Boy.'"

I couldn't help but laugh at doing The Little Nature Boy line, "What's so funny," Cody asked almost smiling.

"Randy saying that I was doing Reid," I said as Cody cracked a smile.

"Yeah, he has some issues," Cody said, "Anyways, he also told me that I am the weakling of the group and that is why I get my ass kicked every week. He told me not to talk back to him because I saw what he did to you when you ran your mouth to him."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," I said as I leaned forward taking Cody's hands in mine.

"Lacey, I hit him," Cody said, "He called you a slut and I hit him. I don't like when people talk about you like that. You are the furthest thing from it."

I smiled as I rubbed Cody's hands with my thumbs, "It's okay," I said.

"Lacey, everything isn't okay," Cody said dropping my hands and standing up, "I already went to Stephanie, she is going to see what she can do about getting me out of this storyline. I am tired of being a heel, you of all people know that I hate conflict."

"I know," I said standing up as he leaned his head against the wall, "What are you going to do about your match with Ted and Randy against Shane, Dave, and Paul at Backlash?"

"Stephanie told me that I have to stay with both Randy and Ted until Backlash, and after that I am going back to being on the baby face roster," Cody said.

"I guess this means that Randy and Ted are going to leave Reid and I alone," I said as Cody turned around and sat back in the chair.

"No, you know how Randy is," Cody said as I sat back down on the couch in front of him, "He'll make you pay for me leaving the Legacy and he'll try to intentionally hurt either you or Reid, possibly both of you. I am the only one who can help you and Reid win the battle with him."

"Just how do you plan on doing that," I asked.

"My new storyline is going to be joining you and Reid," Cody said as I sat there stunned not saying a word for a good minute.

"Come on, Lacey, say something," Cody said looking at me as I stood up pacing the room.

"I don't know what to say," I said, "Is this some sort of sick joke, so you can get into my head and make me lose my focus on my match tonight just so Randy can come down to the ring and beat me and Reid until we are knocked unconscious."

"Lace, you know I'd never intentionally hurt you," Cody said standing up and coming over to me attempting to put his arms around me.

"Don't touch me," I said as he pulled his arms away, "You say that you'd never intentionally hurt me, yet you didn't tell me that you loved me for four months, you didn't propose to me on my birthday last year, and you weren't there when I had a concussion from a chair shot to the head that you were supposed to stop. Do you see why I don't believe anything you are telling me?"

"Lacey, I swear everything that I just told you was the honest to God truth," Cody said, "I swear on my career and everything that I have including the life of my family members that it's the truth. You know I hate swearing on stuff that I love, but Lacey please believe me."

"Why should I," I asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THAT'S WHY," Cody yelled, "THERE I SAID IT! I just swore on my career and the life of my family that I am telling the truth and you don't believe me."

"I do believe you, I do, it's just that," I stated as he put his hands on his hips and looked down.'

"It's just that you what," he asked.

"I tried to convince myself that I didn't need you, that I would move on with my life eventually, and that the promise that I made to be with you again would be broken. Every time that I finally felt like I had moved on, it's like a higher power brings you back into my life to make me realize that I need you. That night that I broke up with you my heart kept telling me to hang onto you, but my mind was telling me that I had to let you go, and instead of listening to my heart, I went with my psychological instinct."

"Lacey, I have always needed you. Not telling you that I loved you for four months made me feel like the scum of the Earth when you broke up with me. I tried every day to get over you, I know how you feel right now knowing what to believe and knowing what not to believe. You saw how chauvinistic Randy can be. He gets inside everyone's head to make them think that he is the higher power."

I sat back down on the couch and Cody sat back down on the chair directly in front of me, "I tried to go on like I never knew, I was awake when the world was half asleep. Cody I'm incomplete without you."

"Did you just quote a Backstreet Boys song," Cody said smiling causing me to laugh.

"Shut up," I said laughing and smiling back punching him in his arm, "Don't think this means that I have fully forgiven you yet. You have to work hard to regain my trust, then I'll think about forgiving you. Right now we are friends and nothing more than that. If you prove to me that I can trust you again, we'll work everything out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Cody said standing up and walking over to the door, "I gotta go get my ass kicked by Dave. Can I call you later?"

"Yeah," I said as I stood up walking over to the door standing right in front of Cody, "I think I owe you something."

"What," he asked as I wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug then kissing his cheek.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. We stayed like that for a good two minutes. It felt good being in Cody's arms again but right now he was my friend and nothing else. He pulled away, "I'll see you after the show," Cody said, "Good luck against Beth and Santino."

"Thanks," I said, "Just brace yourself in midair if Batista power bombs you. I was his practice dummy and I learned that it stifles the pain."

"Thanks," he said smiling, "Bye Lacey."

"Bye Cody," I said as Reid came down the hall and walked into the locker room.

"What was that about," Reid said as I smiled.

"Well, apparently he finally grew a pair, told Randy to fight his own battles before he punched Randy in the face because Randy called me a slut."

"That explains the huge bruise on Randy's left cheek," Reid said smiling.

"I guess so."

"So, are you two back together," Reid asked.

"Nope, I told him that he has to work to regain my trust and when he does that, we will sort things out. Right now him and I are just friends."

"Well, that's good," Reid said, "I'm glad you guys are finally talking."

"What's wrong," I asked Reid, "You're acting weird."

"Nothing," Reid said, "I'm fine."

"You're lying, come on tell me what it is."

"It's nothing, Lacey, just drop it," Reid said as I laid down on the couch.

"Suits yourself," I said, "If I fall asleep wake me up in half an hour so we can cut the promo then have our match."

"Alright," Reid said looking at me as I shut my eyes. Little did I know that he had made a deal with the devil, and the devil was Randy.


	7. Why did you steal my hand

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who added this to their favorite stories/story alerts list. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 7-Why did you steal my hand when I stood my own ground?**

Tonight Reid and I were just going to stay in our room because neither one of us felt like going out. It was a stressful night and Raw with the draft and my closest friend was drafted to Smackdown then the Queen of the Bitches, Maryse was drafted to Raw.

Cody and Ted ended up having to wrestle Dave, Shane, and Paul and Randy had the night off. Like he needed it when Cody and Ted do all his work for him anyways.

Cody called like he said he would after the show and both of us mutually agreed that we would start out as friends and if we were meant to be together then we would be back together again. He turned in for the night since he got his ass kicked yet again while Randy did nothing which leaves me to have movie night with Reid.

"Hey Lace," Reid said coming through the door, "I got ice cream, pizza, soda, chips, pretty much anything you could want for a movie night."

"Thanks," I said as he set the bag down on the table and I got up from the bed walking over giving him a hug, "You're my hero."

"I thought my dad was," Reid said laughing.

"Always the charmer," I said pinching his cheeks as he blushed, "What movies did you get?"

"Step-brothers, Blades of Glory, and Talladega Nights," Reid said pulling the DVDs out of the bag, "I know how you love Will Ferrell movies."

I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Lacey, I need air," Reid said laughing as I grabbed the pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and a spoon from the table.

"Get your own," I said as Reid grabbed my spoon trying to get a bite of the ice cream.

"Didn't Uncle Kev ever teach you to share," Reid said as I sat down on my bed as he asked which movie I wanted to watch first, "So, which one first?"

"You're a fast sticky, Bobby, but I'm faster," I said in my Jean Girard voice causing him to laugh.

"Talladega Nights it is then."

I laughed as Reid put the DVD in grabbing the remote and coming down to sit next to me on the bed. Him and I shared the ice cream and the six pack of soda leaving the chips and pizza untouched half way through the movie.

I sighed as I went from sitting Indian style on the bed to now lying down next to Reid who had his hands behind his head.

"Tired," he asked as I put my head on his chest.

"A little bit, it's been a long day," I said closing my eyes as he kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep," Reid said running his hands through my hair and rubbing my back with his other arm, "I'll be here when you wake up."

I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek, "Good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Lacey," Reid said kissing my forehead again, "I love you."

"I love you too, my brother from another mother," I said clearing the air after he said that, what in the hell was he trying to pull?

I closed my eyes as Reid ran his fingers through my hair, I appeared to be out when Reid's phone rang, I couldn't help but just lay there half awake listening to his conversation.

"Hello," Reid said answering the call, "No, I can't come discuss the plan right now, Randy. She just got to sleep, yeah well, she was my friend before I made a deal with you. Who cares if she wants to get back together with Cody? They love each other Randy, don't you love your wife? Of course, I love her but I am not telling her that I have feelings for her because she looks at me as her brother and I refuse to lose her as my best friend when she finds out about me making a deal with you to lure her away from Cody so he stays in your cult. I can't take this shit, the deal's off Randy. Leave both Cody, me, and Lacey alone."

Reid slammed his phone down on the table before coming back over and laying down completely, putting his arm over me and pulling me close to him.

"Who was that on the phone," I asked groggily although I was faking because I damn well knew who it was.

"Look Lacey, I am going to be honest. That was Randy," he said as I turned over to face him.

"What'd he want?"

"Earlier when we were at the arena and I was acting weird, he forced me into something that I didn't want to do."

"I know how that is, look at what he did to Cody. What did he do to you?"

"He told me that if I wanted to have a major career push then I would have sex with you, leave you, join the Legacy, and pretty much end Cody's career."

I sat straight up slapping my best friend across his face, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING MAKING A DEAL LIKE THAT REID? DID YOU NOT LEARN ANYTHING FROM WHEN I TOLD CODY I COULDN'T TRUST HIM? I HEARD THAT DAMN PHONE CONVERSATION. I KNOW YOU LOVE ME, SO JUST ADMIT IT. THE TRUTH IS I LOVE YOU TOO, A LOT MORE THAN I AM SUPPOSED TO LOVE MY BEST FRIEND, BUT I LOVE CODY MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD AND THEN THERE IS YOU. THE ONE WHO IS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED YOU THE MOST."

"Look, Lacey, I'm sorry. You know that I'm not like that. I know you love Cody," Reid said, "Cody is one of my good friends too and I am not going to stand around and jeopardize your relationship with him. I love you enough to let you love him back and I know you love him more than me. Lace, you were like my sister when we were kids. Do you know how weird this was for me? Please let's just go back to being friends and forgetting that we've ever said anything. As far as Randy is concerned, he is a dead man walking."

"We've been through a lot together," I said as Reid nodded his head, "I was there for both of your arrests, I bailed you out both times. I never asked for the money back because you are my best friend and I was looking out for you. How you said I was like your sister, well you were like my brother and I am not risking our friendship over something childish. So, we both love each other way more than we should, but that's what we get for being intergendered best friends, I guess."

Reid smiled, "Intergendered? Is that even a word?"

"Nope," I said laughing as I laid my head back down on the pillow.

Reid smiled and kissed my forehead, "You are going to have a nervous breakdown," Reid said, "You got so much crap on your plate right now and you are handling it so well, but that is going to come to a halt when you feel like you can't take anymore."

"I know."

"Which is why, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here for you, now don't stay here all night. Go down to Cody's room," Reid said, "He needs you Lacey. Please fully forgive him already, you know him well enough to know that you can trust him and he doesn't need to earn your trust back. You two have practically been together you're whole lives. Screw two years of dating, you guys were inseparable back when all of our dads were in WCW. I was lucky enough that you even knew I existed. Lace, please go see him, for me. I know it's killing you not to be with him right now."

"Don't go all Dr. Phil on me," I said as Reid laughed.

"Lace, he's probably waiting for you to come down."

"Yeah, you're right," I said standing up grabbing my luggage, purse, and cell phone with the charger attached, "I'm staying there for the night, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget we're driving to the next show."

"I know," Reid said standing up, walking over to the door.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay up here by yourself," I stated, "I don't trust Randy as far as I can throw him."

"I'll be fine," Reid said as I hugged him.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me and wake me up," I said, "I'm always here."

"I know," Reid said kissing my forehead as I walked down the hall, "It's a two way street, Lace. You already know that I'm here."

"I'll give you a wake up call," I said walking down the hall to the elevators as Reid watched me leave and went back into the room shutting the door.

When I got on the elevator, I pressed the button for the 6th floor and when I got off, I felt as if I was running to Cody's room.

I scanned the numbers on the door and as I came across room number 630, I knocked on the door for a good five minutes before Cody came to the door in pajama pants with no shirt.

"I hope I didn't wake you," I said as Cody told me to come in.

"No, I had just got out of the shower and I had to find clothes, what are you doing here," he asked as I sat down at the table by the window.

"Reid told me that I was stupid for telling you that you had to regain my trust when I know you're the same old Cody you always were and that we've been together our whole lives instead of 2 years," I said as Cody laughed.

"You brought your luggage, so I guess that you are planning to spend the night here," Cody stated.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay, I should have called you before I came down, but I thought it'd spoil the surprise of me coming down here."

"It's fine," Cody said, "You don't have to ask me to stay here, Lace, you're my girlfriend."

Cody stopped after he said that, "Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to say girlfriend, you're just my friend now."

"Actually," I said, "We can go back to being together but although I trust you, it's going to be difficult."

"I know," Cody said, "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," I said as he hugged me and walked towards the couch.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"Cody, it's not like we've never shared a bed before. We still have the apartment together back in Louisville," I said as he looked at me confused.

"We've been on the road so much, we haven't been there in I don't know how long," he said as I laughed.

"I'm going to bed," I stated, "It's been a long day, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Lacey," Cody said as he pulled the covers back and climbed in bed as I walked over and laid down next to him, "In case I haven't told you enough in a while, I love you more than you will ever know."

"I love you too," I said as I kissed him on the lips and shut my eyes immediately falling a sleep. I couldn't help but think I tried to stand my ground but giving into him was too easy.

One thing is for sure Randy and Ted are going to go through hell for doing what they have done to Cody, Reid, and I. I stood my ground and Cody stole my hand back without even realizing it.

* * *

I didn't really like this chapter, I think it's kind of pointless. Let me know what you think, thanks.


	8. Let's Start Over

Thank you to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Rossi's Lil Devil, MrsRKOCena, and Madison792 for their reviews. I would also like to say thank you for those of you who added this to your story alert/favorites list. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 8-Let's Start Over**

"Well, well, well," Randy said as Cody and I walked into the arena hand in hand followed by Reid, "If it isn't the traitor and his slut of a girlfriend."

"Fuck off, Randy," I replied.

"Sorry, but I'm married sweetie. Samantha wouldn't approve of you coming on to me."

"In case you have forgotten, your wife still doesn't know that you are just as much as an asshole off screen, as you are on it. I think you need to take some medicine for your Bipolar Disorder," I stated as Reid and Cody held my shoulders as I went to slap Randy.

"He's not even worth it, babe," Cody said as I stood there frozen in my place.

"Wow, Cody she managed to change you in one night when it took me three months to turn you into what I turned you into," Randy said.

"YEAH, YOU TURNED HIM INTO YOUR BITCH," I yelled as Ted came around the corner.

"Once again the only bitch is you, Lacey," Ted said walking over to stand beside Randy.

"Back off, Ted," Cody stated, "This isn't any of your business."

"Why don't you go find Maryse or something," I stated, "You never seem to wear your wedding ring when she is around and you two are always awfully close to each other. Don't make me fill Kristen's head with lies."

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about," Ted said with his face turning as red as a tomato, "There is nothing going on between Maryse and I."

"Are you sure about that, Junior," I replied as Cody smiled slightly, "Everyone here is growing suspicious of you two."

"Is this fucking funny to you," Randy asked, "You're girlfriend is a fucking psychotic slut of a bitch."

"Slut of a bitch, I've never been called that one before. It seems that steroids and pot haven't got to the intelligent side of your brain...yet."

Ted this time looked at me and smiled, "Aw Junior, is that funny to you," I asked as Randy shot him a glare and Ted's smile tightened into a straight line.

"Why don't you go fuck Steamboat Jr.," Randy stated, "You always seem to want to have a free ride with the sons of legends, just take Little Dream here for example."

"Randy, I am going to tell you one last time, and one last time only," Cody said now in Randy's face, "LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE. I AM DOING THE MATCH AT BACKLASH WITH YOU AND THEN AFTER THAT I AM DONE."

"You'll come crawling back to me, Runnels," Randy stated, "You're nothing without me."

"Newsflash Randy, you're nothing without Ted and Cody," I said as I pulled Cody out of Randy's face, "They do all your dirty work."

"I don't consider you dirty work," Randy said smirking as I slapped him across his face.

"Never once has Ted touched me, he was a good friend of mine until you turned him into a jackass."

"I got other things to do than waste my breath on a stupid little slut standing here with her boyfriend and her lover," Randy said, "So, tell me Lacey, how does it feel to have the ultimate pleasure with Cody and Reid not knowing about your sexcapades with one another."

"RANDALL KEITH ORTON," Sam's voice said as she walked down the hall, "Why the hell are you talking to her that way?"

"Samantha," Randy said as he eyes almost bulged out of his head, "We were only joking around, you see it's a joke between us around here about her and Reid, isn't that right, Ted?"

"Uh, Randy," Ted stated, "Vince wanted to see me, I'll see you later. Lacey and Cody, I'll talk to you guys later also, I have a lot to say."

"Why don't you tell her, Randy," I stated, "She deserves the right to know that she is married to a psycho."

"Randy, what is she talking about," Sam questioned as Randy cleared his throat and Reid excused himself leaving just Cody and I standing there with both of the Ortons.

"If he's not going to tell you then I am," Cody began, "Ever since the whole Legacy faction began, Randy has turned into the character that he plays on TV causing both Ted and I to become something that we know we are not."

I nodded my head in agreement as he continued the story, "He filled my head with lies saying that Lacey was a barricade to my career and that she was only using me to get to the top. I, being the goon that he turned me into, believed him. I didn't tell Lacey that I loved her for four months, she left the Legacy and broke up with me, Reid debuted, and they started their own faction."

I nodded again as Cody continued, "Randy here told me that Lacey was having sex with Reid and then he tried to pull Reid into this whole web of lies by telling him that if he helped him with the whole thing with Paul, he'd make sure Lacey was his and not mine. He also has been starting confrontations every day with all three of us."

"Randy," Sam stated, "Is that true, tell the truth, you can't afford to lie right now because as Cody is telling me everything, Lacey is nodding her head in agreement. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Everything they just told you is true Samantha," Randy said, "…and as for the whole what has gotten into me thing, well I think it's a matter that should be discussed between the both of us and not in front of Lovey and Dovey."

"Randy, you owe Lacey, Cody, Reid, and Ted an apology," Sam said as Randy clenched his jaw.

"I don't owe them anything," Randy said and walked off towards the locker room.

"Don't worry about him, Lace," Sam stated, "I am going to get to the bottom of this, I think I know what he means by the matter can't be discussed in front of you two. Him and I haven't been happy in a while and I am thinking about filing for divorce."

"Wow, Sam," I said hugging her, "Cody and I are always here for you."

"I know," Sam said as Cody hugged her.

"If you or Alanna need anything, we're here for you," Cody said pulling away.

"Thanks," Sam said as I hugged her again, "I loved him, I really did."

"I know and deep down he loves you too, he's just being a hard ass and putting his career before his family," I spoke up.

"I'll see you guys later," Sam said, "I have to go talk to him."

"Be careful," Cody said, "Yell if he tries anything."

"I will," Sam said as she disappeared around the corner.

"So much drama," Cody said as I sat down on the crate with my head on the wall.

"I hate drama," I stated as Cody put his hands down on the crate and leaned down to give me a kiss.

"This reminds me of the first time we kissed," Cody said as I smiled when our lips connected, "We were friends at the time and we just started talking and carrying on like we always did and one thing led to another."

"Yeah and your dad nearly killed you," I said laughing, "I remember his exact words."

"Cody, you are going to ruin your friendship with that girl by falling in love with her. Keep her close like your sister and not your girlfriend," Cody said imitating Dusty.

We both started laughing and I kissed Cody again, "Where did we go wrong," Cody asked as I stood up wrapping my arms around him.

"You got a major career push and unfortunately that was with Randy," I said as I pulled away to look at his face, "Our dreams changed but we never stopped caring for each other, Randy filled your head with lies, and you lost me."

"When you broke up with me, I vowed never to love anyone again because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Cody said as I started crying, "Hey, no more crying, Lace. I'm done making you cry, I just want to make you happy."

"You do make me happy," I said as reached up to give him a kiss.

"Can we start over," Cody asked, "You know, like clean slate as if nothing has ever happened. I'll take you out on a first date all over again and we'll pretend like we're two best friends that are teenagers falling in love with each other but afraid to tell all over again."

"I'd like that," I said smiling, "We'll start over as if nothing has ever happened between us. I'm sure Sam will straighten Randy out and he'll leave us alone, Ted will apologize and be himself again, and as for Reid he'll be our third wheel."

"We really have to find that poor guy a girlfriend," Cody said as I laughed, "You know Melina is single, I'm sure she'd go out with him."

"She's so much older than him though," I said, "I would say Barbi, but I can't stand her."

"Agreed," Cody said, "I remember when she was trying to go out with me, you sent her a love note from me, saying to meet you in the dark corner of the arena for the time of her life, and when she did you beat her until she was bloody."

"She left you alone after that, didn't she," I said as Cody pinned me against the crate and started kissing me again but I pushed away.

"What the hell," Cody said smiling.

"Not so fast there, slugger," I said, "We haven't gone out on a date yet so you don't get to first base until we do."

"I got one strike then," Cody smirked as he grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall to our locker room where we found Reid sleeping on the couch.

"He had a long night," I said, "He can't sleep without me in the room, I guess he feels comfortable knowing someone is there."

Cody smiled and sat down on the leather chair as I sat down in his lap, "I thought you said that I wasn't allowed to hit first base yet," Cody said as I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"I'm not kissing you," I said as he kissed me and I gave in, "Why are you so damn irresistible?"

"I'm not irresistible, I'm…priceless," he said smirking as I kissed him again.

"You're a lame ass," I said breaking away and shutting my eyes.

"Are you tired," Cody asked.

"Mhm," I mumbled, "I was up half of the night watching movies with Reid then I came to your room and talked to you before I fell asleep."

"Take a nap then," Cody said brushing a stray piece of my auburn hair out of my face.

"I can't," I whined, "Reid's hogging the couch."

"He's not hogging all of it," Cody said, "Take the other end."

"…or I could sleep here on your lap," I said smiling as Cody smirked.

"Fine," Cody said, "Come here."

I shifted in his lap as he held me close and I shut my eyes immediately falling asleep.

I was asleep for about an hour when Cody woke me up, "Come on Lace, it's time to get ready for your match."

"How long was I out," I asked as I stood up stretching.

"About an hour," Cody stated, "I did what I had to do for tonight and I'm done. You have half an hour to get ready."

"Thanks," I said as I gave him a quick kiss walking over to my bag.

"You and Reid are tagging against Miz and Maryse," Cody said as I whipped my head around.

"You mean I can beat Ted's whore up and get away with it."

"Whatever keeps your boat afloat," Cody said as I laughed.

"They finally came up with a name for Reid and I's faction."

"What is it?"

"Generation Now," I said as I frowned.

"I like it, why aren't you smiling," Cody asked.

"It's kind of stupid."

"No it isn't," Cody stated, "I like it, now shut up and go get ready or Reid is going to have to kick the French whore's ass by himself."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag walking into the bathroom. I came out fifteen minutes later fully dressed and ready to go.

"Wow," Cody said, "I forgot how good you looked in ring gear."

"I forgot how good you looked with kneepads," I said looking down at his legs, "You got Barbie doll legs and look like an idiot without the pads and the knee socks."

"That wasn't nice," Cody said smiling as he hugged me when Reid came into the room.

"Lace, we're up next," he said as I pulled away from Cody and gave him another kiss.

"I'll see you later," I said as I opened the door.

"Don't forget I'm taking you out," Cody said, "Just you and me starting over."

"Yup, we're starting over," I said as I shut the door behind me and made my way to gorilla with Reid ready to kick ass because I felt adrenaline in my veins.

Nothing was going to stand in the way of mine and Cody's relationship and I meant nothing, but little did I know that my next story line would cause us to become even closer.


	9. Since when does a War

I'd like to say thank you to Madison792, MrsRKOCena, HardyRhodesCenaFan1, and Rossi's Lil Devil for their reviews. Thanks so much.**

* * *

Chapter 9-Since When does a War Turn Into a Love Story?**

Cody and I were called into Vince's office the following Monday after the incident with Randy. We thought Randy had stooped to the level of a pre-schooler and told Vince that we had an altercation, that however wasn't the case when we got there.

Cody and I knocked on the door of Vince's office and when he called for us to step in, I went in first followed closely by Cody as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You wanted to see us, Sir," Cody said before I could.

"Yes, please have a seat," Vince said as we sat down, "Now I know as of late, you two have recently gotten back together. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Now Lacey, I know that you are no longer a part of the Legacy for a legitimate reason that I choose not to discuss because I know it will upset you, I also know that the fans are loving the storyline between you, Reid, and the Legacy, but I was thinking that maybe we can kick it up a notch."

Cody and I looked at Vince with curious faces, "What exactly do you mean by, 'Kicking it up a notch,'" Cody asked.

"Well, I had Stephanie run down to creative with an idea that you two fight all the time in front of Randy, yet behind his back you two are still in love with each other," Vince said taking off his glasses and setting them on the folder that was on his desk.

Cody and I glanced at each other before Cody took my hand and kissed the back of it as I asked Vince a simple question, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Randy hates me right now, and you know that he takes his storylines to heart and turns them into real life situations."

"I am aware of that," Vince stated, "...but this storyline would get our ratings through the roof, and you know how I love good ratings."

"No offense, sir, but since when does a war turn into a love story," I asked as Vince laughed and Cody smiled.

"Fine, we'll do it," Cody said as Stephanie walked through the door.

"Hi Lacey, Hey Cody," she said as she handed Vince two binders, "Dad, did you tell them?"

"Yes I did, and they agreed," Vince said handing Cody and I the binders, "In here are your scripts for the next six months. We plan on having Ted turn face to promote, 'The Marine 2,' in the early fall, and Cody we already know you will be joining forces with Lacey soon. Do you two have any questions?"

"I do, actually," I said as I opened the binder, "When do we start?"

"Tonight," Vince said, "I gave Reid the week off and he went back home to North Carolina to visit with Ric. Is there any other questions?"

"No sir."

"You two may go," Vince said as Cody and I stood up and walked out of the door.

"This sounds like a great storyline," Cody stated, "It'll show the world that we are back together and we can go back to loving each other on screen as well as off."

Cody and I walked down the hall bumping into Dusty and Dustin on the way.

"Well, well, well," Dusty said, "What do you know? My baby boy and his princess are back together."

Cody gave both his dad and brother a hug before they both hugged me to the point where I couldn't breath.

"I…can't…breath," I said as Dusty laughed and released his grip.

"Sorry little darling," Dusty said, "You know how we Runnels are."

"Unfortunately," I said as Cody looked at me smirking and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Want to put it to good use," Cody said smirking wider causing Dustin to make gagging noises and I blushed.

"CODY GARRETT RUNNELS." Dusty stated, "I raised you to treat a lady right and not treat them like a sex toy."

Cody laughed as Dustin lightly punched him in the arm.

"Where were you two headed," Dustin asked.

"Well, we just left Vince's office and we were heading to our locker room to read over our script for tonight," Cody said, "He's giving us a new storyline where I am still in the Legacy and Lacey is in Generation Now, but we fight in front of Randy and love each other behind his back."

"That's pretty intense, bro," Dustin replied.

"Yeah, this ought to get Randy even more pissed at us than he already is," I replied as Dusty laughed.

"He'll snap out of it eventually," Dusty stated, "Someone will hand him his ass."

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat but we have to go pick Dakota up from the airport," Dustin stated, "She's pretty excited about coming here to see Uncle Cody and Aunt Lacey."

"I miss her," Cody said, "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Neither have I," I said, "I'll do the girly things with her when she gets here. How long is she staying?"

"Two weeks," Dustin answered.

"That's great," Cody replied, "She has been bugging me through text messages about when she was going to see Lacey again."

"Yeah that's your sweetheart niece," Dusty said laughing, "…and my little firecracker granddaughter. She gets more and more like her mother every time we see her."

"That's never a good thing," Dustin replied smiling as he gave Cody and I another hug before him and Dusty walked off.

"See you guys later," Cody said as he grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall to our locker room.

Here we are two hours later with the lines from the script for tonight's promo fresh in our minds. Cody is dressed and ready to go while I am still rummaging through my suitcase to find something to wear.

"Babe, for the last time you don't have to wear anything special," Cody said, "It's just a promo, just wear your ring gear."

"I am not wearing my ring gear," I responded, "I'm not wrestling tonight, so, why would I?"

"Women," Cody replied, "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Not funny, Cody."

"What? I was only trying to make you laugh."

"I appreciate it, I really do, but right now I am having a crisis and can't decide between the red pants with the black belt and black corset or the black pants with red belt and red corset."

"You know I love the red pants with the black belt and black corset, so, wear that one."

"Good idea," I said as I changed in front of Cody, "Coming from the man who obviously didn't get the memo that no knee pads are a wrestling fashion no no."

"HA HA...You know," Cody said, "It's been way too long since we uh...."

"I know," I said looking down at the bulge that Cody had in his pants, "Maybe later if you don't let Randy dominate you and Ted tonight."

"I better be on my best behavior," Cody said wrapping his arms around my waist as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Cody and Lacey," A stagehand said coming through the door, "You're on in five minutes."

"Thanks," I replied as I sat on the couch pulling on my black high-heeled boots that came up to my knees.

"Ready to go," Cody said holding out his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said taking his hand as we walked out the door.

Cody and I were now standing in the hall with the camera guys and director of photography.

"Now Lacey, you are going to be standing at the make-up table talking to Mickie when Cody comes over and asks if he could talk to you, then you two just go along to what was in your script," the one camera guy said.

"Sounds good," Cody said walking down the hall following the other camera guy.

"You guys are on in 5, 4, 3, 2," the camera guy counted down as I heard the fans cheer which meant I was on screen.

"_Well, Mickie, what can I say? The Legacy deserves everything that they have coming to them from the McMahons," I said as Mickie coughed and pointed behind me and I knew it was Cody._

"_Well, well, well if it isn't Lacey Nash," Cody said as Mickie said she'd see me later._

"_Hey baby," I said as Cody pinned me against the wall._

"_What did I tell you about talking about me behind my back," Cody asked smirking as I smiled._

"_You didn't say anything, you just said to not tell anyone that we were still together because it would piss off Randy."_

_Cody smirked and let me go, "Do you have a match tonight," he asked as I replied no._

"_I guess I'll see you later then," I replied running my finger down his chest, "Good luck tonight in your match against Shane."_

_I went to walk off and Cody grabbed my wrist, "Can I have a good luck kiss," he asked._

_I smiled and kissed his lips as he deepened it backing me into the wall before pulling away when the crowd started cat calling._

"_See you later on tonight," he said kissing me once more then walking off leaving me smiling on screen when the camera guy signaled that the promo was over._

"That was unbelievable," the camera guy stated, "You two have great chemistry on screen, you can tell that you two are together."

"Thanks," Cody replied, "Alright, Lace, I'm going to gorilla. I'll see you later."

"Good luck," I said as he gave me a quick kiss and walked off.

I walked into my locker room and checked my cell phone. I had two missed calls from Reid's sister, Ashley, one missed call from Ric, and one from Reid's brother, David. Ashley also left me a text.

_New Message  
Fr: Ashley  
__Lacey, when you get this.  
Please __call me, it's important._

Usually, when she sends me a text like that, either her or Reid are in some kind of trouble.

I dialed her number and immediately she picked up.

"OH MY GOD," Ashley said on the other end, "Lacey, how come you didn't answer your phone. My dad, David, and myself tried calling you."

"I was shooting a promo," I replied, "Ash, what's wrong?"

"It's Reid," she said and I immediately knew something was wrong.

"OH MY GOD," was all I could say, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, but he was arrested again."

"NOT AGAIN," I groaned, "What did he do now?"

"Driving with a revoked license and possession of a controlled substance," she replied.

"Possession of a controlled substance," I replied, "Ash, please tell me that you are lying."

"I'm not, Lace. I wish I was, he had a packet of heroin on him."

I was silent for what I swear was a good two minutes, "Lacey, are you there," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," I said letting the tears fall from my eyes, "I don't know what to do, Ash."

"There's nothing you can do, Lacey. My brother is stubborn, he doesn't listen to anyone. You are the only one that he confides in. I hope that he was just holding the heroin for a friend and not using it. I know he has an alcohol problem, but I know my brother isn't a junkie."

"I wish I could agree with that, Ashley," I replied, "But if he had the heroin it was his."

"I guess you're right," she said, "My dad bailed him out and when David called you it was because Reid wanted to talk to you."

"I am so sorry that I didn't answer," I said as Cody walked through the door and looked at me before sitting down on the chair.

"I wish you could come down to North Carolina to see him."

"I wish I could too, but Vince just gave Cody and I a new storyline, and we have to sell it at all of the shows this week. I know Reid has the week off and Dakota, Cody's niece is also coming to visit too," I said as Cody looked at me, "I'll call Reid later and talk to him. Tell him that I am calling."

"I'll do that, take care of yourself."

"I will, and thanks for calling," I said as we both hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"That was Reid's sister, Ashley. He was arrested again."

"Oh man, for what?"

"Driving with a revoked license and possession of a controlled substance."

"What controlled substance?"

"Heroin," I whispered before the tears fell from my eyes.

"Lacey," Cody said sitting down next to me and wrapping his arms around me, "Don't cry, it's not your fault."

"I know, it's not my fault," I said as I held on to him tightly, "I should have been there for him like I always am, but I wasn't."

"Don't cry," Cody said rubbing my back, "Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry."

"I don't know what to do anymore about him, Cody," I said pulling away and wiping my eyes, "He doesn't listen to anything that anyone tells him, he only listens to me, but drugs are a demon to him now that he has to work out for himself. Only he can do that, I can't do that for him."

"I know," Cody said, "I'll help you help him."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me," Cody said, "Let me shower and get dressed and I'll take you out on that date that I promised you that we never got around to. It'll get your mind off of things for a while."

"I'd like that," I said smiling before giving him a kiss before he walked into the bathroom.

I didn't bother changing my clothes, just my shoes since the heels were starting to kill my feet. I stared at my phone sitting on the table in front of me thinking of whether or not to call my dad.

I decided against it when Cody came out of the bathroom fully dressed which meant I must have been in my day dream for a long time.

"Ready to go," he asked as I smiled and grabbed my phone and my bag while he grabbed his.

"Yeah," I said smiling as we walked out of the locker room and down to the exit of the arena where our car was waiting for us.

"We're not going on a date," Cody said, "I lied, I already took you out last week."

"Where are we going then," I asked.

"A place we haven't been to in a long time."

"Where might that be," I asked.

"Home to Georgia," he said smiling.

"Georgia, what the hell, we don't live there. We live in Louisville, remember."

"Not anymore," Cody said, "I might have had our things packed up and shipped to our new house."

"Cody, you didn't," I said as I smiled and leaned over kissing him on his cheek, "Is that where Dustin and your dad were headed when we saw them?_"_

"Yes," Cody said smiling and taking my hand in his own, "Dakota is there helping set the house up."

"I can't believe this," I said smiling, "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," Cody said, "Just think of it as a fresh start."

"I love you," I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"I love you too," Cody said kissing my lips.

I don't know what to say except that I can't believe the 180 that Cody has done within the last month. I actually like our new storyline and I am grateful for the house, but this hasn't taken anything off of my mind. I still need to figure out a way to help my best friend. What's a girl to do when a war turns into a love story and that love story turns into an intervention?


	10. Home Sweet Home

A special thanks to my reviewers , AshleyOrtonCena, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, HardyRhodesCenaFan1, Emma217, and MrsRKOCena. You guys rock…kudos to those of you that added this to your favorites/alerts list, I appreciate it a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 10-Home Sweet Home**

Cody blindfolded me when we got in the car at the airport in Marietta. I didn't know what to expect of the house since Cody had it built without me knowing anything.

"Are we there yet," I asked as I leaned my head back on the seat because I was as blind as a bat.

"Not yet," Cody said patting my leg, "Two more minutes."

I let out a sigh and Cody laughed and just as I was about to start complaining again, I felt the car stop and heard Cody's door shutting.

"Here we are," Cody said as he opened my door and grabbed my hand to help me out of the car.

"I want to take these damn things off, I can't see shit," I said as I heard both Dusty and Dustin laugh.

"Come on Cody show the poor girl the house before she kicks all of our asses," I heard Dustin say.

"On the count of three Lacey, I am going to take the blind folds off," Cody said, "Ready…1, 2, 3."

Cody removed the blindfolds and I gasped as I looked at the two story English Tudor house with a double garage.

"OH MY GOD," I said as I wrapped my arms around Cody and gave him a kiss, "I love it. It's a house that I have always wanted."

"I know," Cody said hugging her, "My dad called your dad and he sent us the pictures that you had in your dream book from when you were a kid. I was also in there."

I couldn't help but blush as he smiled, "It looks like your wish is coming true," Cody said as he gave me another kiss.

"EW GROSS," Dakota said as she walked out of the house, "Please don't scar me for life while I am here. Hey, by the way Uncle Cody, you need to start wearing knee pads, all of my friends that think you're hot think you look like an idiot without them."

"Okay Lacey number two," Cody said as Lacey high-fived Dakota and they both smiled.

"Son, you are going to have the week of your life this week with Frick and Frack over there," Dusty said pointing to Dakota and Lacey who were going insane over something for no reason.

"Oh gee dad, thanks for the encouraging words," Cody said laughing as he walked over to me and Dakota.

"I think Ted is hot," Dakota was about to say when Cody walked over.

"What was that Dakota," Cody said smirking at his niece."

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," he said still smirking as she stuck her tongue out at him, "So…Lacey are you ready to go inside and see the house."

"Duh," I said as he grabbed a hold of my hand and we walked inside the house and I was amazed at how big it was.

"OH MY GOD," was all I could say, "How many rooms is this thing?"

"Twenty," Cody responded as I looked for a sign that he was joking.

"Are you serious?"

"Eight bedrooms, eight bathrooms, tanning room, living room, dining room, and game room," Cody replied.

After Cody and I took a tour of the house, since it was late, Dakota went to sleep leaving just Cody and I the only ones awake in the house. Cody and I were sitting in the living room watching a movie.

"I'm so glad you like the house," Cody said, "I worked really hard on planning everything without you knowing."

"You did a great job," I said as I kissed his lips and he held on to me tightly when we broke away.

"I love you," he said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too," I said as my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID and it told me that Reid was calling. Cody told me to answer it and that he'd be in the other room giving me privacy while I talked to Reid.

"Reid, oh my God," I said answering the phone, "I am so glad you called."

"Hey Lacey," he said trying to sound like everything was normal.

"Reid, please don't try to act like everything is normal, I know what happened. Ashley called me."

"I'm so sorry, Lace. I never meant to embarrass you or hurt you. I don't know what my problem is."

"Reid, you didn't hurt me or embarrass me. You're my best friend and I am always going to be here for you. I am going to stand by you no matter what, I am willing to help you shed your demons and get back to the person that I know deep down you really are."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do," I said to him as I knew he was in tears on the other end, "We've been friends for how long now?"

"I lost count over the years," he said laughing.

"So have I," I replied laughing also.

"I'm getting help for this," Reid said, "My dad called Vince and Vince called up the best rehab center that he could find."

"I support you no matter what," I said as Reid thanked me.

"You know, I couldn't have asked for a better best friend," he replied and I smiled.

"The same goes for me," I replied and he laughed changing the subject.

"So, anyways what are you doing on your week off?"

"Getting settled into the new house that Cody had built for us."

"What? That's great, I can't wait to see it."

"I want you to come visit when you are done with rehab, there is more than enough room since this house is twenty freaking rooms."

"Damn," he replied, "My dad's house is still bigger."

"HA HA Flair," I replied as he laughed.

"How are things with you and Cody?"

"So far, so good," I replied, "He realizes what a big jackass he was and keeps apologizing every second of the day."

"I'm glad to hear that," Reid replied, "Hey Lace, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure," I replied.

"I was wondering if when I start rehab, I am going to be there for three months, if maybe you could come down and visit me?"

"You didn't even have to ask that question because I was going to visit you anyways," I replied and I knew he smiled without me seeing it.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have to start packing my stuff then my dad is taking me to sign in. I don't know if I am allowed a phone or computer there, but if I am you are going to be the first one I call."

"Reid, take care of yourself and just remember that I am here for you," I replied.

"I know, Lace," he replied, "I love you."

"I love you too, Reid," I said as I hung up the phone.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Cody staring out the back window.

"What are you looking at," I asked as he turned around and smiled before wrapping his arms around me.

"I was thinking that I forgot to show you the pool, hot tub, and cabana thing in the back," he said as he took a hold of my hand and walked over to door sliding it open.

"Wow," I said looking at the back of the house, "I love it."

"What do you say we go into the Jacuzzi," he said smirking because he knew I couldn't resist that smirk.

"You're on Runnels," I said as he pulled his shirt and jeans off before I pulled mine off.

We both got into the Jacuzzi and I was sitting there with my head back enjoying the water massaging my body when I felt a current followed by a kiss on my neck.

I smiled and looked down to see Cody in front of me, "What do you say we christen this Jacuzzi," he asked as I laughed and started kissing his lips.

Before I knew it Cody and I were doing something that we haven't done in four months and let me tell you that I forgot how much I missed it. The way his hands knew every inch of my body and the right places he knew to touch made me regret ever leaving him.

Cody collapsed against me kissing my neck as I wrapped my arms around him, "I love you more than you will ever know, just remember that," he said as I kissed his lips again.

"I love you too and I'll never forget it," I said as I wrapped my arms around him

"I think we better go back inside before Dakota wakes up and is scarred for life. Dustin would kill me," Cody said smiling before he stood up and climbed out of the hot tub holding his hand out to me.

He helped me out of the hot tub and we both wrapped towels around our bodies before we grabbed our clothes and walked inside the house going upstairs.

"Thanks for the house," I said as I put on pajama pants and a beater.

"Hey, don't thank me," Cody said, "I knew we both wouldn't be shacked up in a one bedroom apartment in Louisville forever. I'm sorry if I didn't ask you where you wanted it built first, but my dad saw this lot for sale and he called me and it was in the perfect place."

"I am perfectly fine living here in Marietta. I never planned on staying in Detroit forever, and if it wasn't for my family being there, I wouldn't go back."

Cody just sat there smiling while I brushed my hair that was wet from our little hot tub rendezvous.

"Are you still taking Dakota out tomorrow," he asked as I pulled the covers back on the bed and laid down.

"Yeah," I said, "Why?"

"I need to uh…run a few errands," Cody stuttered.

"Alright, do you want to meet up for lunch and we'll take Dakota to that place she likes?"

"That sounds good," Cody said, "I like that."

"Me too," I replied as he laid down next to me and shut the light out before wrapping his arms around me.

"Good night," I said as he kissed my shoulder.

"Good night, I love you and welcome home," Cody said as I felt him smile when I turned around to kiss his lips

"I love you too," I replied before I nuzzled my head in his neck and fell asleep on his chest.

Little did I know that Cody lie here in bed thinking about just how he was going to make me his forever. I guess Marietta was really going to be home sweet home for me after all.


	11. For every promise,there is a price 2 pay

Thanks to Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, MrsRKOCena, Emma217, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for their reviews, and as always thanks to those of you who added this to your favorites/alerts list. All of you rock.

* * *

**Chapter 11-For Every Promise, There is a Price to Pay**

Dakota woke both Cody and I up the next morning because she was excited to go shopping since Cody left a thousand dollars in her room for her birthday that he had missed while he was on the road.

"UNCLE CODY, AUNT LACEY GET UP," Dakota said bouncing up and down on the end of the bed.

I groaned as Cody kissed my forehead and I threw a pillow at Dakota causing her to fall off of the bed.

"THAT WAS NOT COOL," Dakota said throwing the pillow at Cody who was half asleep and laughing.

"Go get dressed," I said as she pulled the blanket off of me. (Thank God, Cody and I decided to put clothes on).

"I've been up for four hours, showered and dressed," she said, "So, it's you who should be getting dressed."

Cody was already sound asleep again when I kissed his cheek and got out of bed walking into the bathroom to get a shower because the girl is on a sugar high or something.

"Bug your uncle while I shower," I said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

I heard Cody start yelling profanities at Dakota and I laughed when I heard her start giggling and he was asking her if she surrendered. It was the little things like this that I missed when Cody and I weren't getting along for what seemed to be the longest four months of my life.

"Dakota," I yelled from the bathroom, "Go into my closet and grab me jeans and a t-shirt."

Cody looked at me and walked towards the door, "Can I come in," he whispered smirking.

"As hot as your smirk is and as much as I want to let you in," I said, "Not going to happen."

"We'll see about that later," Cody said smirking as he leaned down to give me a kiss before he yelled to Dakota that he would be downstairs making breakfast if she didn't eat yet.

"AUNT LACEY," Dakota called from my closet.

"What?"

"CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND?"

I sighed and grabbed the robe off of the bathroom door and put it on, "I'm coming."

When I got to the door of my closet, Dakota was standing in the mirror with a dress on that I never wore, and really had no use for.

"Aunt Lacey, can I have it? Pretty please," she said sticking out her bottom lip and batting her eyelashes.

"What do you need it for anyways?"

"My prom is coming up at school and my mom didn't take me to look for a dress yet and I didn't want to take my dad because sometimes he starts to try on the dresses and it freaks me out," she said, "I love this dress, but I don't have a date."

The dress looked so pretty on her, the yellow tone complimented her red hair and the rhinestones around the halter really brought our her skin tone.

"Yes, you can have it," I said, "I agree with you on your dad, both your uncle and me don't take him shopping anymore."

She laughed and stepped down off of the stool, "I can't take this dress, I don't have a date."

"Oh yes you do," I said as I called for Cody.

"No way in hell am I taking my uncle to prom….that's just weird," she said disgustedly.

"You aren't taking your uncle, I am calling him up here to see you in the dress then I am calling my brother," I said as she smiled, "He is your age and well, you guys would be cute together."

Cody came into the room and walked into the closet before he looked at Dakota and smiled, "Wow, sweetie, you look beautiful."

"I lent her the dress, she wants to go to prom, but doesn't want to go with Dustin to pick out dresses."

"How come your mom didn't take you," Cody asked.

"I told her I was going to look for a dress when I came to Georgia because I wanted it to be one of a kind," Dakota replied and Cody nodded his head.

"Smart girl," he said smiling, "You must get it from me."

"You wish," I said, "Coming from Mr. we're all going to live under water with a volcanic eruption, so I can't see myself having kids."

"It's true, I read it in a book," he said as I rolled my eyes and Dakota laughed.

"Yeah, well I once read that we are all going to turn into monkeys and your manhood will become a real banana," I said and Dakota started laughing harder.

"What is this, pick on Cody day, again," he asked as Dakota and I high-fived each other.

"You know we're only kidding Uncle Cody, but sometimes Aunt Lacey and I wonder about your brain."

Cody just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Think he's mad," she asked.

"No way," I said, "He just got defeated by two girls with insults so his ego is a little sore."

She smiled and asked me to unzip the dress. While she was changing back into her clothes, I grabbed jeans and a t-shirt and headed into my room to change.

When I was done, Dakota came out with the dress in the zip-up bag and carried it into her room.

"Are you ready to go," I asked, "I'll buy you the accessories for your dress."

"Thanks," she said hugging me, "I want to buy Uncle Cody something for his birthday then I'll get a few things for myself. Will you help me pick something up for him?"

"Yeah sure," I said smiling and we both walked down the steps where we saw Cody laying on the couch with a bowl of cereal on his chest and a remote in his hand.

"I didn't know you wanted to look like Mark Henry," Dakota said as Cody murmured something to her which sounded a little bit like, "fuck you," but I wasn't sure.

"Are you still going to meet us for lunch," I asked as I leaned over the couch and patted his stomach.

"Yeah, I'll call you guys when I am done doing what I have to do, then we will meet up."

"Alright, we're going," I said leaning down and giving him a kiss, "Be safe, I love you."

"I love you too," he said kissing me back and Dakota and I left the house.

_Later on that day/Cody's POV_

I told Lacey I had an errand to run in the city because the truth is, I wanted to get her two rings. One being a new engagement ring since I felt the first one was tainted and just a symbol of my stupidity, and one being a promise ring until I felt we were back to the way things were before we broke up.

I sighed leaving the little mom and pop jewelry store. I knew that I would find two rings that were one of a kind that no one else would have because she deserved that much.

I sighed as I sat in my car fiddling with the boxes. The one that was going to be her promise ring was a two carat ruby with diamonds on each side of it, and her engagement ring was a three carat princess cut diamond with baguettes.

I think I did pretty well for being a guy, now I just have to call her to meet up with her for lunch because I know that her and Dakota are close by. I'll give her the rings later when we are alone or I'll have Ted come visit and keep Dakota occupied for a night while Lacey and I spend time together.

"Hey sweetie," she said when she answered the phone.

"Oh, nothing," I lied, "I just left the Ed Hardy store and now I am on my way to Aria to meet you guys."

"Alright, we'll be there in five minutes, see you then."

"See you soon," I said hanging up the phone.

Sure, Aria is a little expensive, but Dakota is in town and since I don't know when I'll see her again, I figured I'd take both of my leading ladies out for a nice lunch.

After lunch, Lacey and Dakota went to one more store while I went home stirring up a plan to give Lacey her promise ring. I called Ted and he said he was on the first flight to Georgia, I just prayed that Lacey wouldn't freak out because she still isn't talking to him.

I have to give her the promise ring, and as they say, "For every promise, there is a price to pay," but after all Ted is priceless so I guess that isn't true and they should get along.


	12. Visits, Visits, Visits

Thanks to Hardyrhodescenafan1, emma217, and MrsRKOCena for their reviews. A special thank you to everyone who added this to their favorites/alerts list. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 12-Visits, Visits, Visits**

Cody told me that Ted was coming to visit, and well I have to be honest, I didn't like it one bit. I mean after all Ted was the one who was always the cause of why Randy and I had arguments every time we are at a show.

Ted did say he had to talk to both Cody and I a few weeks back, but he never got a chance to. I guess we'll have a nice long discussion while I am home since I am going up to Charlotte to visit Reid in rehab.

I don't know how to act around Reid because I know that if I cry it will upset him, and he doesn't need that right now. Ric called and asked me if I could make a trip up there because Reid has been asking for me.

Reid is in detox right now and right now is the time he needs me there more than ever. I am on the first flight to Charlotte on Thursday. Today is Monday which means I have the next two days to spend with Cody and Dakota.

"Lacey," Cody calls out, "Can you come here for a minute?"

I walk from our room downstairs and I notice that Dakota isn't home.

"Where's Dakota?"

"Ted just picked her up and he is taking her out for a couple of hours while I do something that I should have done a long time ago," Cody says taking my hand and leading me over to the couch in the living room.

"What are you so nervous for," I ask as Cody sticks his hand in his pocket and looks down to the floor.

"You know how I feel about you," Cody said, "We've been best friends since we were kids and now we are together, but there is just one thing that I never got around to asking. I know you found the engagement ring last year, and we drifted apart, but yesterday while I was out I decided that since we just got back together and I want to get us back to the way we were if you'll wear this."

Cody pulled out a box with a ring in it. The ring was a white gold band with a heart-shaped ruby in the center and two baguette hearts one each side.

"It's a promise ring," he said, "Promise me that no matter what happens to us, you won't give up on me ever again, and we'll work through the bad times and reminisce about the good times."

Tears immediately filled my eyes and Cody wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shirt.

"I promise that I won't ever leave you again and we will work through anything that is an obstacle to us," I said as Cody slipped the ring onto my finger, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said kissing me and we held each other for a while.

"How long did you plan this?"

"I have been planning to do it for a while but we were always on the road and I never really had time to do it then Vince gave us the week off, and when you took Dakota shopping yesterday, I paid a visit to the jewelry store."

"It's your birthstone too which makes this even more special to me," I said and he smiled before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Cody said getting up from the couch and walking over to the door.

"Hey man," Ted's voice echoed through the doorway, "Did you take care of what you had to?"

"Yeah, you guys can be here now," Cody said laughing and I got up from the couch and walked over to the door where I wrapped my arms around Cody's waist as Ted motioned for Dakota to get out of the car.

"Hey Lacey," Ted said giving me a hug, "How have you been?"

"I've never been better," I stated as I released Cody and he put his arm around my waist, "How have you been?"

"There's no use in complaining," Ted said, "Just busy with work and being Randy's marionette doll."

"That's one reason why I left The Legacy," I said.

"Hey, I almost forgot," Ted said, "I'm really sorry about how I have been acting. I am sorry for calling you names and all that jazz. Randy put the idea in my head and I finally learned to be my own man after you told him off."

"Don't worry about it, it's water under the bridge. We've been friends for way to long to let a psychopath ruin our lives."

Ted smiled and I gave him a hug, "Aunt Lacey," Dakota said, "When are you leaving to go visit Reid?"

"I leave early Thursday morning," I said as Cody frowned and I laughed.

"I am going to miss you," Cody said, "I wish I could go, but Vince called, and since Paul is coming back they need Ted and I at a meeting in Connecticut."

"Is Dakota going with you," I asked and Cody shook his head yes.

"Dakota listen to me," I said, "Stay away from Randy and stay close to Ted and Uncle Cody. If Randy tries anything use the pepper spray in your purse."

Ted and Cody laughed, "Don't worry yourself, Aunt Lacey," Dakota said, "My mom didn't make me take self-defense classes for nothing."

Cody looked at Ted then me with a look of horror on his face, "Dude, she could probably kick some ass," Cody said, "Dakota, want to start training?"

"My mom will kill you," Dakota said, "She doesn't like the fact that I have actually considered training."

"Ted and I will start training you on Thursday when we hit the gym in Connecticut," Cody said, "Whatever you do, please don't tell your dad or mom about this. Hell, don't even tell the dream."

"I won't," she said, "I promise."

"I have to go pack," I said, "Dakota, want to help?"

"Sure, why not," she said as she followed me up the steps.

"Do you guys want to go out for dinner tonight," Ted asked.

"That sounds good," I said, "We'll be down as soon as we're done packing."

Dakota and I finished packing around five and went downstairs to see Cody and Ted stuffing their faces with junk food while watching, Daisy of Love.

"Dude, seriously this show sucks," Cody said, "She's not even pretty and these assholes are fighting over her."

"I could take that 12 Pack guy," Ted replied, "He talks a mean game but as far as I am concerned he's a damn sissy."

"12 Pack is sexy," Dakota said smirking at her uncle then glaring at Ted, "In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing a match between you two bozos and 12 Pack."

I laughed and sat down on the couch next to Cody and he put his arm around me, "I'm hungry," Ted whined setting down his can of beer and a bag of potato chips.

"You can't possibly be hungry," I replied, "Look at your mess, no wonder your ass is so big."

In front of Ted were Twinkie wrappers, chip bags, and two beer cans.

"By the way," Ted said, "My ass is priceless, read it and weep when I wrestle."

Dakota sniggered and Cody rolled his eyes as I cleaned up Ted's mess and walked into the kitchen throwing his trash away.

"Are you ready to go," Cody asked.

"Yeah," I replied as I grabbed my purse and keys off of the hook by the door, "I guess I am designated driver since you two ass clowns are buzzed up on alcohol."

"You guessed right," Ted said smirking as Dakota called shotgun which left Dumb and Dumber in the backseat.

"Let's go to Denny's," Cody spoke up, "They have the best breakfast."

"Moons over my hammy is the best," Ted said, "PLEASE LACEY...CAN WE GO TO DENNY'S?"

"Dakota is only fifteen and acts more mature than you two freaks," I said as they both stuck their tongues out and me and we drove down the road to Denny's.

"Three please," I told the hostess, "Teddy here needs his own table because he likes to order two or three breakfasts."

"Bitch," Ted said as I stuck my tongue out at him and Dakota laughed.

"Pfft, and you thought we were the immature ones," Cody said smirking and giving me a kiss and I smiled at Ted before giving him a hug.

"You know I love you, TJ," I said and he glared at me hating the fact that I called him TJ.

The next two days were spent with Cody, Ted, and Dakota leaving for Connecticut. Since it was Thursday morning, it meant that I was taking the one hour flight to Charlotte to visit Reid.

Ashley was going to pick me up at the airport since David and Ric were out of town with ROH.

I would be staying at Reid's mom, Beth's house for the week while I was there and Beth was beyond happy. The last time she saw me was at the Hall of Fame ceremony last year.

"Lacey," Ashley said waving her hands in the airport so I would see her since there was a crowd of people.

"Hey Ashley," I said as I gave her a hug, "How have you been?"

"I could be better," she replied, "Reid has me under so much stress. I am worried about losing my baby brother to drugs."

"You won't lose him," I replied, "Trust me, I am going to help him."

"You're the only one he listens to," Ashley stated, "He has been asking for you."

"I feel so bad that I wasn't there for him when he first got to rehab," I stated, "I was always there for him, but this time I wasn't."

"Don't let it eat you up," Ashley said hugging me, "He'll be happy that you are here now. Come on, let's go see him."

I grabbed my luggage and wheeled it out of the airport where Ashley had her car parked in the front and I tossed my luggage in and got into the front seat of the BMW convertible.

"Are David and Ric coming too this week or are they out of town while I am here?"

"They should be here by Monday," she said as we drove down the long highway and she took an exit and we followed the signs to the hospital. I was quiet the whole way because I was actually kind of nervous about seeing Reid.

Ashley pulled into a parking space and we got out of the car and I grabbed the bear out of my purse that I got for Reid. I don't know what made me buy him a bear, but I just wanted him to have something that reminded him of me while he was there.

Ashley lead the way to the fifth floor where Reid was and down to his room.

"Reid," she said as she knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said as she opened the door and motioned for me to wait one second.

She shut the door and started talking to him and told him that I had called and wished that I could be there, but something came up with work. Ashley looked over to the door since Reid's back was facing it and nodded her head to the side for me to come in.

"Guess who," I said as my hands covered Reid's eyes.

"LACEY," he said as he jumped up out of the chair in his room and gave me a huge hug, "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," I said not letting him go, "I am so sorry I wasn't here for you when you first got here."

"Don't worry about it," he said pulling away and giving me a kiss on the cheek, "You're here now."

I smiled which made him smile and Ashley said that she'd pick me up later because she had to head to work. She left the room leaving Reid and I alone.

"Reid," I spoke up breaking the silence, "I need to talk to you."

I walked over and sat down on the table in front of him and took his hands in mine.

"I already know what you are going to say," he said looking up and looking me directly in my eyes.

"I love you so much," I said, "You're my best friend and I worry about you. I don't want to lose you to an overdose or prison because of your habits. Reid, will you please stop everything that you are doing for me? I don't know what I would do without you here with me. When Ashley called and told me that you were arrested for possession of heroin, my heart broke into a million pieces."

Reid sighed and wiped away the tear that had managed to slip out from my eye.

"Lacey," he said as he tilted my head up to look at him, "You're the only reason why I am here. I only wanted to get better not only for myself but because of you. We've been through everything together my arrests, our breakups, our make-ups, our proms, everything Lace. I'm not going anywhere, you're all I got."

"That's not true," I said, "You have Beth, Ashley, David, and your dad."

"I know," Reid said, "But I only listen to you."

I smiled, "I know, Ashley said the same thing. I got you something," I said pulling the bear out of my purse.

"A bear," Reid asked confused, "Why a bear?"

"I bought it for you so that you would always have something to remind you of me while you are here," I answered, "I bought it so you would look at it when you felt like you would never get better and be reminded that I am always here for you."

"Thanks," he said hugging me and I gave him a kiss on the lips.

A lot of people find it weird that I give my best guy friend a kiss on the lips, but we are just friends, I swear.

Reid and I made small talk about the promise ring when we heard the nurses on the floor talking about a girl who was just brought up from the ICU because she overdosed on cocaine.

"Twenty-two year old female," the nurse said, "Black hair, blue eyes."

"Name," the doctor asked, "Shawna Waltman."

Reid looked at me before saying, "OH MY GOD, THAT'S SEAN'S DAUGHTER."

Reid and I walked out of the room and sure enough Reid's ex-girlfriend, the daughter of Sean "X-Pac" Waltman sat in a wheelchair in the hallway.

Reid never really got over her, I hope these two can help each other, and realize that the only thing they need to kick their addictions is each other.


	13. Revelations of a Shattered Life

Thank you to hc2010, MrsRKOCena, emma217, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for their reviews. Also thanks to everyone who added this to your alert list.

* * *

**Chapter 13-Revelations of a Shattered Life**

After Reid and I raced out of the room to see if it was really the Shawna we grew up with, Reid looked at her and immediately went back to his room, leaving me to stand there dumbfounded and staring at a girl that I considered my best friend growing up. She was going down the same path as her father with drugs and alcohol.

I finally decided it best not to go over to her, I didn't want to scare her or cause anymore trouble than she was already in.

"Reid," I said as I opened the door to find him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, "Come on talk to me."

"I can't stand to see her like that Lacey," he said as I sat down and wrapped my arms around his side, "She's been like that ever since Sean attempted suicide."

"What are you talking about, Sean attempted suicide?"

"Didn't Uncle Kev tell you," Reid asked as I shook my head no and immediately felt like I couldn't trust my father anymore.

I didn't know what to say, I just sat there staring straight ahead twirling my promise ring and trying not to cry.

"Reid, I need you to tell me why she did this," I finally said speaking up, "But you will tell me right after I go call Cody."

I grabbed my phone from my purse and walked out of the room towards the elevator. Once I was outside, I dialed Cody's number and after three rings he finally picked up.

"Hey babe," he said answering the phone, "What's up?"

"Cody," I said as my voice cracked.

"What's wrong," Cody asked his voice filled with concern, "Are you okay, is Reid okay, what's wrong?"

"Shawna is here in the same ward as Reid, she almost died of a cocaine overdose," I said as I wiped away the tears that were now coming out of my eyes, "Did you know that Uncle Sean tried to kill himself?"

"OH MY GOD," Cody said, "NO, WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"I have no idea, but Reid said that Shawna started hitting rock bottom right after Uncle Shawn attempted suicide. He said that my dad knew, but he never told me."

"Lace," Cody said, "I hate to hang up, but Ted needs me because we are about to walk into the signing, but as soon as I am done here, Ted and I are on the first flight up. Leave your phone on, I love you."

"Alright, I love you too, bye," I said hanging up the phone and walking back into the hospital.

Once I got to Reid's room again, I walked right in and saw him on the phone with someone. I am guessing it was either Ric, David, or Ashley because whoever it was he mentioned my name.

"I'll be off in one minute," Reid said, "It's my dad."

I nodded and sat down across from Reid on the bed and put my head in my hands.

"Lace," Reid said lifting my face so I was facing him, "My dad just got off of the phone with your dad."

"…and," I asked trying my best not to cry because my own father betrayed me.

"Uncle Kev said he didn't want to tell you because you were just starting out in WWE and he didn't want you getting into something that didn't concern you, I mean of course she was your best friend, but he thought it would be best if you didn't get involved."

"I still would have wanted to know so I was there for her," I said, "The poor girl probably thinks that no one cares because you broke up with her, then Cody and I left for OVW, and she never stayed in touch and when I would try to call, she wouldn't answer."

"I think you need to hear the full story," Reid said standing up to go shut the door and I put my phone on vibrate and sat it down on the bed next to me.

Reid smiled at me and laid down patting the spot next to him and I curled up next to him with my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me.

"Uncle Sean starting going downhill right after Chyna left him," Reid began, "From what my dad just told me, Uncle Sean always tampered with drugs and one night after she left he mixed painkillers with alcohol while Shawna was sleeping and he almost died. Shawna woke up after she heard banging in the living room, and when she went downstairs she saw him vomit then fall over unconscious."

I started crying and gripped on to Reid's shirt tighter and he kissed my forehead, "Are you okay," he asked as I shook my head yes, "There is more to the story, I won't tell you if you don't want to hear it."

"I need to know everything since my dad lied and you and Cody seem to be the only ones I can trust right now," I stated as Reid began telling me the rest of the story.

"When the paramedics got there, Sean was pronounced dead and after they worked on him for a while and shocked his heart, they brought him back. While he was in the hospital, Shawna tried cocaine and ecstasy and was hooked then she took a downhill spiral after Sean was released and started tampering with the drugs again. It is rumored that they used to get high together. When Sean started WSX, Shawna stayed home and one night when Sean came home from being on the road he had a message that Shawna was in the hospital for also attempting suicide. That was a wake up call for him, and well here we are with her in here for overdosing yet again."

"I don't know what to say," I said as my phone went off, "Hello."

"Babe, it's me," Cody spoke up, "We just got done with the signing, Dustin has Dakota, and we are on our way to the airport. I will be there as soon as I can, stay put. I promise I'll be there."

"I need you right now, so does Reid," I said as Cody told me he loved me and he'd call me when he landed, "Cody is on his way."

Reid nodded as I excused myself yet again and went outside to call my dad to give him a little piece of my mind.

"Hey Lace," my dad said answering the phone, "Long time no hear, baby girl."

"Don't baby girl me, dad," I said causing my dad to fall silent.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"It would have been nice to know that Uncle Sean attempted suicide and that Shawna overdosed twice. I am here visiting Reid, who is in detox at a hospital right now in Charlotte, and we overheard the nurses talking about a Shawna Waltman, who overdosed on cocaine, and when Reid and I went into the hall…we saw that it was her. I had to find out from Uncle Ric that Sean tried to kill himself since you didn't want me getting involved in something that concerned a man who is like an uncle to me and a girl who is like a sister to me," I said as my dad tried to explain himself.

"Lacey, I didn't want to see you get hurt. It didn't concern you and I didn't want you in the situation because it would have just been too much stress on you."

"Too much stress," I spoke up, "Dad, they probably think I abandoned them and that I am too good for them because I was the first ever WWE Diva to hold both the Diva's title and the women's championship."

"What are you trying to say, Lacey?"

"I am saying that I can't even trust my own father anymore," I said as I started crying, "I need time to cool off, so until then, do not call me, anything, I want nothing to do with you and mom. Tristen had nothing to do with this."

I slammed my phone shut and heard my name being called and when I turned around I saw Cody and Ted running towards me.

"CODY," I yelled running to meet him and jumping into his arms as he stood still while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Lacey," he said as I gave him a kiss and I started crying.

"I feel so betrayed," I said as he began rubbing my back and Ted patted him on the back before walking into the hospital.

"What happened," Cody asked, "Tell me the whole story."

We sat down on the bench in the little courtyard that was near the entrance and I began to tell him the whole story as he held me close and I surprisingly felt calm with him being there.

"I told my dad about what had happened and not even he knew," Cody said, "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I, I feel so betrayed. Both my dad and my mother hurt me by not telling me. I don't think I can trust either of them ever again."

"I think you need some sleep," Cody said, "Sleep this off and it will all blow over and get better in time. I am not going to let you not talk to your father; he's getting old, Lacey. I mean he's fifty, but he's been wrestling for God knows how long, anything can happen. That is why my dad retired, Lacey you need to talk to him."

"I am going to stay goodbye to Reid," I said, "Come upstairs with me and say goodbye then we will go to Beth's house. I already talked to her and she said you and Ted can stay there since she has more than enough room."

"Alright," Cody said, "Let's go."

Cody and I walked upstairs to say goodbye to Reid and I asked if Cody and Ted could give Reid and me a minute alone. They agreed to it and walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

"I think I know what you need to do in order to beat this addiction," I said causing Reid to look up.

"Can kissing you be one of my options," he asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"If that meant that you wouldn't do drugs anymore then I would agree to it, but I can't kiss you because that would be cheating on Cody. I think you need to go work things out with Shawna and you two need to be there for each other. I know I said that I would always be here for you, but who is going to be here when I am not."

"You're right," Reid said standing up and hugging me, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"I'm sorry too," I said as I leaned up on my toes to give Reid a kiss on the lips again before I left.

"I'll call you when I talk to her," Reid said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead and I walked out of the room grabbing Cody's hand and giving Ted a side hug.

"It's been a long day," I said as Cody and Ted both nodded and smiled, "I think we all need some dinner and then some sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Ted said, "You two stay here, and I'll go and get the car."

Cody and I stood in front of the hospital waiting for Ted when my phone went off.

"LACEY," my brother, Tristen said frantically, "YOU NEED TO COME DOWN TO ORLANDO AS SOON AS YOU CAN, IT'S DAD."

"TRISTEN, WHAT'S WRONG," I said as Cody gripped my hand and I sat down on the pavement with Cody kneeling next to me holding my hand and rubbing my back.

"Dad just passed out and we rushed him to the hospital and he has a deadly staph infection in his right elbow. He's in the ICU getting IV's. He's asking for you and I know you aren't talking to him right now, but please Lacey you need to be here."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, keep the fort down," I said as Ted pulled up and Cody and I got into the car.

"Change of plans," I spoke up again, "To the airport for the first flight to Orlando, my dad is in the hospital with a near fatal staph infection, and I won't be able to live with myself if something happens.

Ted and Cody put their seatbelts on, then Ted put on his flashers and we flew down the freeway to the airport.

My dad needed me now more than ever and although I may be mad at him for not telling me about Sean attempting suicide, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him. Right now I was more determined than anything to get Reid and Shawna's life on the right track while helping my dad fight to save his own.


	14. Setting the Record Straight

Thanks to AnimeWolfGirl70 and xoxLiveLifexox for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 14-Setting the Record Straight**

I can't believe this, I feel as if my whole world has come crashing down. First, my best friend is in detox, a girl who was like a sister to me almost killed herself, and right now, I could possibly lose my father.

The drive to the airport seemed to be the longest ten minutes of my life. I didn't know how fast Ted was going but we were there five minutes sooner than I thought we were.

Ted quickly dropped Cody and I off at the gates. I ran into the airport while Cody grabbed the luggage from the trunk.

I ran to the service counter of JetBlue airlines since there wasn't anyone in line.

"Hi, three for the first flight to Orlando," I said to the lady as she typed in something on the computer.

"We have one flight that leaves in fifteen minutes," she responded, "We unfortunately have two seats together and one by itself."

"I don't care," I said smiling, "My boyfriend and I will sit together and our best friend will take the single seat. I really need these tickets, my father's life depends on it."

The lady smiled a polite smile and quickly gave me my total while I dug through my purse for my credit card. As soon as I signed my name on the receipt, I ran to the security checkpoint. Cody and Ted were already done being searched, and now waiting for me.

As soon as I was searched, I ran over to them, and dropped my purse as I buckled over from being out of breath.

"Calm down, babe," Cody said bending over by me and rubbing my back, "Your dad is going to be fine, he's a fighter."

As soon as the words came out of Cody's mouth, my cell phone rang.

"TRISTEN," I said in a panic when I hit the call button, "Is everything okay?"

"Calm down, Lacey," he said, "Dad is in surgery right now and they said he is going to be fine."

"OH THANK GOD," I said causing Cody and Ted to look over at me, "Tell mom that I will be there as soon as I can."

"Alright, I'll tell her," he replied, "Lace, calm down…dad is going to be fine."

"I know," I replied, "I love you little bro."

"I love you too sis," he said before he hung up.

"Flight 648 en route to Orlando, Florida is now boarding at gate two," the attendant said over the intercom.

"That's us," I replied as I grabbed Cody's hand and walked towards the gate.

"Ted, you are by yourself, is that okay," Cody asked.

"Yeah sure, I need a nap anyways," Ted replied smiling.

"Thanks for coming with me guys," I said as we boarded the plane before Ted went off towards his seat.

"No problem," Ted replied, "Anytime."

I gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek, and he walked away leaving Cody and me for the next forty-five minutes.

"Are you okay," Cody asked when we sat down as we buckled our seatbelts.

"I'm a lot better now that I talked to Tristen," I said as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'm here," he said smiling, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," I said leaning over to give him a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said giving me a quick kiss before I leaned my head on his shoulder quickly falling asleep before the plane took off.

"Lacey," I heard Cody's voice say a little while later, "Come on babe, wake up, we're here."

I groaned but got up quickly and followed him off of the plane where we saw Ted waiting.

"I got another rental," Ted said waving the keys.

"I owe you one," I replied.

"You don't owe me anything, I owe you a lot for the way I treated you."

"Forget about it, it's water under the bridge. Right now, I am more concerned about my father than anything."

"Call your brother," Cody said, "Tell him we will be there in fifteen minutes."

After I got off the phone with Tristen, I got into the car. Ted let me drive because I knew the area better than he did. We pulled up to the hospital and I power walked through the front door to the lobby where I saw Tristen waiting.

"TRISTEN," I called out and he turned around walking over to me. I gave him a quick hug and he shook both Cody and Ted's hands.

"Dad's out of surgery and he is in a regular room," my brother said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"See I told you that everything was going to be okay," Cody said wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my temple.

"Dad is asking for you," Tristen said as we got on the elevator. I immediately wanted to cry but I held myself together for my brother.

The five of us got off the elevator and Tristen lead me to my dad's room. He had an IV going directly into his right elbow and his entire arms was wrapped. His eyes were shut and I thought he was asleep, but he opened them as soon as my mom said my name.

"Lacey," my dad said and I walked over to him and gave him a hug being careful not to hurt him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Uncle Sean," he said.

"You shouldn't be sorry dad, you did the right thing by trying to protect me," I said as I sat down in the chair beside the bed while holding his huge hand, "If anyone should be sorry, it is me. I overreacted."

"I could never stay mad at you, sweetie," he said as he rubbed my cheek, "I love you to death and back over and over again. You're my baby girl, you know daddy's little princess."

I smiled and stood up leaning over the bed to give him a kiss when he took notice of my promise ring.

"I see young Cody finally asked you to marry him," my dad said.

"Not yet, dad…it's just a promise ring, but, I think we are going to be getting engaged in the near future because I am ready to settle down and start a family of my own," I said looking over at Cody who smiled from the doorway.

"Speaking of Cody, where is he," my dad asked.

"I'm right here, Sir," he said as he walked into the room followed by Ted.

"OH GOD LEGACY IS HERE," my dad said, "EVERYBODY RUN!"

Everyone in the room laughed as my dad shook both of their hands.

"I see you finally put a rock on my baby girl's finger," my dad said to Cody who smiled.

"I realized that I was an idiot for not doing it a year ago," Cody replied and my dad laughed.

"Son, I always knew you were dumb," my dad said and he looked at me sticking his tongue out causing Cody to laugh.

"I think your medicine is kicking in, dad," I said, "Cody, Ted, and I are going to get something to eat, do you want anything while we are downstairs in the cafeteria?"

"No thanks," he said, "I'm good."

"Tristen, do you want to come with us," Ted asked.

"I'm good," Tristen said, "I ate already, you guys can go."

"Mom, how about you, do you want anything," I asked.

"Just a bottle of water," she said, "I ate already."

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we are done," I said as Cody grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room.

I was relieve that my dad was okay and that he would make a full recovery. Everything seemed to be falling into place, but there was still one thing that I had to do, and that was set the record straight with Shawna.


	15. Say Yes, Then fix their Lives

Thanks to PsYcHoRoAcH, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, Animewolfgirl70, hardyrhodescenafan1, and xoxLiveLifexox for their reviews. Another thank you to those of you who added this to your alerts/favorites list.

* * *

**Chapter 15-Say Yes, the Fix their Lives**

Cody, Ted, and I arrived back home two days after we got to Orlando where my dad was in the hospital. Dad was going to be in the hospital a few more weeks, but since Stephanie had already given Cody and me two weeks off to get things together at the new house, there was no possible way we were getting two more weeks to stay with my dad.

Ted flew back to Mississippi from Orlando leaving Cody and I to fly home to Georgia for one final day in the new house. To say our time off was interesting would be an understatement. First he gave me a promise ring, Dakota and Ted visited us, I found out about my uncle almost killing himself, and to top it off, both of my best friends are in rehab.

Cody and I are driving back to the house from the airport and I am staring off into space. I have so many things on my mind right now. When I was at the hospital with Reid, my eyes awakened to the thought of finally settling down and possibly having a family with Cody. I've only had my promise ring on for not even a week, and I am ready for an engagement ring.

I think Cody got the message in the hospital because when we got to my dad's house that he stayed in while visiting Orlando, both Cody and I had a long talk about getting married. He said that we would have to wait a little while longer since we had just gotten back together. I was willing to wait, Cody is worth all the time in the world. Sure, it was my decision to leave him in the first place because he changed, but everywhere I was he was there, and it made it hard for me that is why I took him back when he apologized.

"Are you okay," he asked me as he reached across the front seat and grabbed my hand.

"I'm fine," I lied, "I'm just thinking about something."

"I don't want to go back to work," Cody said changing the subject, "If I had it my way, we'd be home in bed every day of the week."

"You can't always get what you want," I said smiling, "I just wish Reid and Shawna would realize that they are the only ones who can fix each other's lives."

Cody sighed as we pulled into the garage, "Lacey, you can't let other people's lives effect your own."

"I know, but…"

"No buts," he said giving me a kiss, "Let's just relax and enjoy our last night that we will have at home for a while. Who knows when we will be back here?"

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you want to do today," I asked.

"We could both use a few hours of sleep, so how about we take a nap first before we do anything," Cody replied.

"I could use a nap, I haven't slept in three nights."

"You've had a lot on your mind, but we're home now."

"It feels so good to be home too."

"I know, believe me I know," Cody said giving me a hug.

"Let's get some sleep," I replied as we both walked up the steps and into our room.

Cody was out right away and I laid in bed thinking about Reid and Shawna. I also just needed to sleep which is what I did for the rest of the day. I slept until the next morning, which surprised me when Cody woke me up the next morning.

"Wake up Sunshine," he said as I woke up.

"How long did I sleep," I asked looking at the clock and my question was answered.

"You've been out since three o' clock yesterday afternoon," Cody replied, "I just let you sleep because you needed it."

"Thanks," I said as he handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Come on, get showered and get dressed. You haven't eaten, I'll take you somewhere for breakfast, then we'll do something fun together since we leave tomorrow."

"UGH, DON'T REMIND ME," I said causing him to laugh.

"Hey, no complaining, come on get up."

I finally gave in, there was no use in fighting with him to let me sleep more. I slept nineteen hours already, you would have thought I was drugged or something.

I showered and got dressed throwing on sweatpants and a t-shirt with my hair in a ponytail. I didn't care about looking glamorous today, I was still tired, but I finally felt rested instead of exhausted.

Cody and I pulled into I-hop, which I was grateful for. I was starving, after all I didn't eat for two days straight.

I ordered pancakes, and Cody ordered something that isn't even breakfast to me.

"Are you going to eat all of that," Cody asked when the waitress brought our food and I had a heaping pile of pancakes in front of me.

"Shut up and yes I am going to eat all of it. I need to hit the gym when we leave here anyways."

Cody smiled and watched me eat and occasionally tried taking a bite of my food.

We left I-hop and headed right home to work out in our own personal gym that Cody had built next to the house which was my favorite part of the house besides my closet because it saved me a drive into town everyday and yearly gym fee.

I was working out for myself for a little bit with my iPod blasting in my ears. I burned all 2300 calories of pancake I had in me and started doing cardio when Cody game in and asked me to spot him while he bench pressed.

Half way through bench pressing he set the weight back on the bar and stood in front of me before pulling me into his arms for a kiss.

"Wow," I said as I pulled away, "That was random."

"There is something that I have been meaning to ask you," Cody said as he took my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"What is it," I asked.

Cody smiled and cupped my face before he rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"I know we agreed that we were going to wait to get engaged," Cody said, "But…you know me. I am always impatient and hate waiting."

I looked at him questioningly.

"Lacey, what I am trying to say is," Cody said kneeling down on one knee and I started crying as he slid my promise ring off and pulled a box out of his pocket, "I am so glad you came back into my life, I can't picture my life without you in it. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lacey, will you marry me?"

I paused for a minute and cried, "What about Reid and Shawna?"

"Lacey, they have nothing to do with us. Of course, they deserve to be happy like we are, just say yes then fix their lives."

"Yes," I said as he put the ring on my finger and stood up giving me a hug before he kissed me passionately and laid me down on the floor of our gym.

"I love you," he said as he unzipped my hoodie.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know," I responded giving him another kiss.

Now that I fixed my relationship, it was time to fix my best friend's lives and their relationship.


	16. Shotgun!

Thanks to Hardyrhodescenafan for her review, I know it's been a while since I've updated this. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

**Chapter 16-Shotgun!**

"Whoever is calling me at this time of the night better be dying," I groaned to myself slowing sitting up making sure I didn't wake up Cody.

"Lacey," Reid's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Hey," I replied suddenly alert because I immediately thought the worst thing since he called me at 3 am.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up, I just thought I'd give you some good news," he beamed.

"What is it," I smiled as Cody sat up and looked at the clock.

"Lace, why are you up," he asked sleepily.

"Reid called, go back to sleep," I said giving him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, good night," I said as he smiled and laid back down immediately falling back asleep.

"Sorry, Reid, what'd you say, Cody woke up," I explained.

"I said that I talked to Shawna today," he replied and I smile, maybe I didn't have to fix their relationship after all.

"That's great, what'd you guys talk about?"

"We talked about how we hit rock bottom after we broke up and that she really hit rock bottom after Sean tried to kill himself."

"Is that all you talked about," I asked with hope in my voice.

"No," Reid laughed, "I know what you are getting at Lace."

I laughed and Reid did also, but nothing could prepare me for the next thing he said.

"I married her," Reid said and I laughed.

"Yeah, right," I laughed, "Well while we are on the subject of getting married, Cody and I are finally engaged."

"One: I'm not joking and Two: Congratulations," Reid said.

"OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SERIOUS," I shouted and Cody shot up out of bed.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing, just a little shocked at something Reid told me," I said, "Why don't you go downstairs and I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright," Cody replied climbing out of bed.

"Reid, are you seriously married to her?"

"We got married earlier today," he replied, "We realized that we are what each other needs to become sober and stay sober."

"Wow," I smiled, "I am so proud of you. Now that you are married, I was plotting to get you two back together anyways."

"Classic Lacey," Reid joked.

"Have you told your family yet?"

"Yeah, they were here actually for it and Sean couldn't make it because he is in Mexico."

"That's ashame that couldn't make it," I replied.

"So, Cody finally asked you to marry him?"

"Yeah when we were working out earlier, he was spotting me and he just basically came out and told me how it is and how dumb he was for not doing it before he pulled the ring out of his shorts pocket."

"I'm truly happy for you guys," Reid congratulated, "I'm glad everything is working out for you two."

"Thanks and I'm glad everything is working out for you too."

"Thank you."

"Listen, I am going to hang up because Cody cooking will turn into an arson," I joked, "I will call you tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Congratulations once again."

"Thanks you too," Reid said, "Good night, I love you Lace."

"I love you too Reid," I said hitting the end button and putting the phone back on the nightstand before I climbed out of bed and walked downstairs.

Cody was standing in front of the counter looking through some car magazine that we have lying around the house. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and kissed his shoulder.

"Reid and Shawna got married this afternoon," I said causing Cody to turn around and lean his back against the counter while I leaned into him. His arms wrapped around me.

"That's great, see you didn't have to play Miss Fix it," Cody joked.

"I'm happy for them," I said, "They realized what I told you, they needed each other to stay sober."

Cody smiled and kissed my forehead, "I love how you always figure things out," he smiled.

"I've been thinking," I stated looking up into his blue eyes, the lights from the outside shining on his nose ring.

"About what," he asked.

"We never really talked about kids before. Do you want a family?"

"Of course," Cody smiled, "But I think we still have a lot to work out."

"Same here," I smiled back, "Promise me we will try when we are ready."

"I promise," he replied giving me a kiss.

"Dakota called me earlier."

"What'd she want?"

"She wanted to know if I talked to my brother yet about her prom."

"Have you?"

"I haven't really mentioned with everything that has happened with my dad, but I will talk to Tristen tomorrow."

"I'm surprised she didn't ask me to ask Ted."

"He'd go with her if he was allowed, he adores her like she was his own niece. I think we should ask him."

"No way am I letting my twenty-eight year old best friend take my teenaged niece to her high school prom."

"What's so wrong with it?"

"There's a twelve year age difference there, Lace. I'm pretty sure her school has an age limit."

"I guess you're right."

"I always am," Cody smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you," I joked.

"I can't believe we are finally engaged."

"I know same here, I am so happy."

"Me too," Cody smiled giving me a kiss, "Have you thought about a date?"

"How about your birthday next year," I suggested.

"We can do that," Cody smiled again when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell can that be at quarter to four in the morning," I asked as I untangled myself from Cody and walked towards the door nothing could prepare me for who was on the other side.

"Randy?"

"Lacey, may I come in," he said as Cody walked up behind me, I swear his jaw dropped to the floor when he saw it was Randy on the other side of the door.


End file.
